Society or Scandal
by nickelplated
Summary: Arriving home after being away in London for medical studies, Klaus tries to balance his guardian's expectations that he court an eligible Isadora Quagmire with his unorthodox love for his older sister. He can't marry the one he loves, but vows to never marry without love. Are society or scandal the only choices for him in the late 1700's? Klaus/Violet
1. Chapter 1

The late summer day was unusually warm, and even though he walked amongst the trees in the dappled sunshine, sweat dripped in a steady stream down Klaus's back. Two of the Quagmire triplets, Isadora and Duncan, walked ahead of him, conversing easily about their family's business, the sapphire trade, looking back at him every so often to fill him in on some minute detail about what ship was bringing what shipment and how their yearly allowance was being affected for the better. Yes, according to his guardian, Justice Strauss, Isadora Quagmire, with her good social standing, her sapphires, and her already established friendship with the Baudelaire family, would make quite the advantageous connection.

But if Isadora wasn't talking about sapphires, she had a bad habit of gossiping about unfortunate girls in the village who would never marry because of ugliness, or big noses, or lack of money. Klaus listened like a good companion should, able to reply when expected, but his mind drifted, thinking about this morning's breakfast. He had just arrived into Portage late yesterday evening, home from a long time away in London, where he just finished up his medical studies. He had secretly hoped to spend a quiet day with his sisters, but Justice Strauss had other plans in mind for him.

"Good Morning, Klaus!" his young sister Sunny had greeted him warmly when he came into the dining room.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," he replied happily. He had greeted all of the family last night, but it had been so late when he arrived that they all retired to bed quite soon after. "Good Morning, Violet," he greeted his older sister, also, who sat opposite Sunny and next to his usual chair, tugging her hair as he walked by her seat.

"Well, I was wondering when the marvelous Dr. Baudelaire would be gracing us with his presence this morning?" she teased. "Or are you too tired from all of your studies to be punctual for breakfast?"

"He's not late!" Sunny defended. "Justice Strauss isn't even here, yet!"

"Don't be ridiculous," announced Justice Strauss as she glided into the dining room. "I'm right here and have been all along," making Sunny laugh. Justice Strauss doted on Sunny, who was almost ten years old and just the prettiest and sweetest and most loyal little girl on the face of the earth. Her hair was cherubic blond, her cheeks pink, and she had the most helpful and interested disposition that the family had ever seen in a child her age. Equally, the young Sunny loved their guardian, and the two were usually inseparable, sharing a love of food, books and the garden.

"Well, Klaus," Justice Strauss began planning right away. "I have informed the Quagmire triplets, you know, just the two of them since Quigley Quagmire is away with the navy, of your arrival and they have agreed to spend the day here with us at Jelliston Park. Isadora Quagmire in particular has been looking forward to reuniting with you. I've heard of her increase in salary and think she would make a most advantageous marriage for you. Just think, you with your salary, plus, now with your status as physician, and her with her sapphires! This is so exciting. We'll be planning a wedding before the summer is over."

Klaus choked on his sip of tea, spewing it into his napkin in a very ungentlemanly like manner. Luckily, Violet came to his rescue.

"Justice Strauss!" Violet exclaimed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Did you even take into account that I might want to spend the morning with my dearest little brother? He hasn't even been home one day and you're already marrying him off to the richest bidder."

"Don't be vulgar, Violet!" Justice Strauss defended. "Besides, you and your brother spend entirely too much time together as it is. He needs to let go of your apron strings and court an eligible young lady" Klaus could feel his cheeks redden at this.

"I haven't even seen him since Christmas," Violet argued.

Justice Strauss continued, "Isadora has told me, in confidence mind you, that Duncan would not be opposed to courting you. If you stopped acting like a grown child, running around the woods like a heathen, and perhaps wore your hair in a more stylish fashion, we may have a double wedding, yet!"

"If she told you that in confidence, maybe you ought to keep it a secret," Violet suggested, frowning deeply, either at the thought of being courted by Duncan Quagmire or at Justice Strauss's compliment that sounded more like an insult. Klaus wasn't sure which.

"Well, at any rate, they should be arriving shortly after breakfast and you can all become reacquainted again during a short walk down the Timberlane. It's already arranged."

Now, Klaus walked down the Timberlane, a footpath winding around Jelliston Park, becoming more reacquainted with the sapphire business than he had ever cared to become. Violet had conveniently disappeared right after breakfast with the excuse that she must help Sunny with her French and therefore couldn't possibly go for a walk. When Justice Strauss had insisted, Klaus witnessed Violet make secret pleading eyes at Sunny, who graciously rescued her sister.

"Oh, yes Justice," Sunny exclaimed with saddened eyes. "Violet has promised me all week that she would help me with my verbs today and you know how strict Tutor John is? Please, Justice?"

"Oh, well," predictably giving in to whatever Sunny wanted. "Mr. Quagmire can act as chaperone, then, I suppose," agreed Justice Strauss, but her disappointment was apparent.

Remaining silent through this negotiation, Klaus raised his eyebrows in mirth at his sisters' charade, then realized that they had not given him an excuse and he would have to endure the walk by himself. Duncan was a decent enough fellow, a good rider and hunter, and Isadora was an intelligent girl, if not a bit dull, and lovely with her long, dark hair piled into braids on the top of her head and a comely figure, but he hadn't had one word in edgewise to the conversation in at least twenty minutes and was distracted by another rivulet of sweat that dripped all the way from his neck to the top of his pants. If only he could've spent a quiet day becoming reacquainted with his sisters. He had missed them greatly these past few years.

The path tightened as they walked between a small stream that bubbled merrily on one side and a dense copse of woods on the other. The three trailed along single file through the narrowed pathway, Klaus still following behind. Pausing a moment, he leaned down to let the cool water run over his hand and to splash a little on his face. Just as Isadora turned the narrow corner and stepped out of sight, Klaus was jerked by the arm sideways into the trees and pulled into a low crouch. A small hand slapped over his mouth to muffle his cry of surprise.

It was Violet, and he recognized the way her eyes sparkled with mischief. "What are you doing?" he whispered at her, pulling her wrist down from his mouth so he could speak, but she told him silently to shush with a finger over her own lips.

"It's too hot for a walk, don't you think?" she whispered, eyes playful, the corners of her mouth quirked up. "I think it's a better day for a run!"

He smiled, knowing exactly what she had in mind. "But, the Quagmires?" he asked.

"Shh," she said again, pulling him by his arm deeper into the trees, reminding him to stay down. Sure enough, not a second later they could hear Isadora calling out for Klaus, coming back down the path toward the trees that they hid behind.

"Klaus!" she called, followed by Duncan's echo. "Klaus Baudelaire! Where are you?" Isadora stood not ten feet away from them, but could not see them in their hiding place. The Baudelaire siblings peeked through the holes in the thick foliage and watched as Isadora stamped her foot. "Violet Baudelaire!" she spat out, like a curse, and Violet had to hold her own hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Klaus watched his sister in wonder at her brave schemes.

Quickly, Violet pulled a serious face when she noticed her brother's gaze. "Why do I always get blamed?" sighed Violet dramatically, still whispering as Isadora paced away.

"I know. I can't fathom the reasons why," Klaus said playfully. They watched until the Quagmires had doubled back the way they had come, then Violet stood and reached for Klaus's hand, pulling him deeper into the woods.

"The last one to the pond has to entertain tonight's guests at the piano!" she called, once out of earshot of the Quagmires, already running. Klaus was at her heels, and they were laughing, just like when they were children, and he was gaining on her, but she zigzagged in front of him, not letting him pass, waving branches and briars out of their way as they ran. As they neared the pond, the two began to undress haphazardly, neither one willing to stop running in case the other might get ahead. Violet barely slowed as she pulled her dress over her head, throwing it to the ground. He jumped over it, pulling at the buttons on his waistcoat, then at the buttons on his pants. Each had to stop to unlace their shoes, but they panted and laughed, watching how close the other one was to getting their boots off. Klaus was first and he pulled at his pants, but with a squeal Violet began running again, reaching behind her to pull at her stays.

Klaus pounced at her legs, making them both fall down in the tall grass, surely staining his sister's white underclothes. Violet made a loud "Oof" as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "You cheat! You scoundrel!" Violet called, kicking at him, but he was up and running past her. The edge of the pond was in view now. She pulled off her stockings quickly and pushed the stays down off her hips and ran after him, but he was too far ahead now, she would never catch him. He was down to only his long shirt that covered his modesty, so he jumped in from the edge of a large rock that bordered the pond without even looking back.

Head emerging from under the cool water he looked up to the top of the rock in time to see Violet, wearing only her white muslin shift now, jump in right beside him, causing water to splash into his face. She surfaced inches from him, her hair long and dark and loose, eyelashes thick with wet, cheeks as pink as Sunny's from running on this hot day. She looked beautiful, like a mythical water creature from one of Justice Strauss's fairytale books. "God, I've missed you!" Klaus said. He really didn't know why he ever left, except that maybe it was Violet's idea that he do something with his life besides follow her around and something vaguely silly about finding more than she could give him.

"I've missed you little brother," she agreed sincerely, then teased again, "or should I say Dr. Baudelaire?"

"Yes, Dr. Baudelaire does have a nice ring to it. You must treat me with the respect that I am due from now on," he said, trying to sound stern and serious, but Violet only reached out and pushed him underwater by his shoulders.

He came back up spitting water in her direction. The water was much cooler than the air and it really was a lovely day to swim. "We'll be in trouble for this, you know," he reminded her. "Isadora will be mad and she is not one to cross." Klaus remembered their times playing together as children. Isadora could be quite vengeful, and the girl could hold a grudge for a very long time, especially against Violet.

"I know," Violet agreed, but didn't sound regretful. "She's probably tattling on me right now, just like old times. But, don't worry. You won't get into trouble. It will all be my bad influence."

"Well, you are a bad influence. I was having a perfectly fine walk in the woods when I was kidnapped by my evil sister." Violet splashed him.

A comfortable silence spread between them for a long moment, each swimming in their own direction around the pond. When they met back together in the shallower reach, Violet said, "So, are you going to ask Isadora Quagmire to marry you?"

"We've only had one walk together and not even a whole one," he said defensively. "Besides, I thought we were betrothed to each other. Don't you remember how we used to play wedding as children?" Little Sunny would throw flower petals at them and Violet wore a long veil that she had stolen from some dusty trunk. Klaus had picked wildflowers to make a bouquet for her to hold and made wedding rings made out of grape vines.

"Oh Klaus. If only you knew how much I wish that could be true," She looked saddened all of the sudden. "I'll probably never marry. Already, Justice Strauss calls me an old maid behind my back."

"You are hardly an old maid, Violet. You're only 23. Why not let Duncan Quagmire court you?" As soon as he said it he regretted suggesting it. He had no desire for Violet to marry anyone. Selfish, he knew.

"I will not marry Duncan Quagmire for all of the sapphires in the world, Klaus Baudelaire," she exclaimed.

"I don't understand your animosity with the Quagmires. We were all great friends as children. Has something happened between you while I've been gone?" Klaus asked, curious.

Violet let herself sink down in the water up to her nose, taking a second to think. "The Quagmires are as dull as dirt." She was telling the truth. The Quagmires were a bit single minded, but he could tell Violet was also lying. Something had happened that he was yet unaware of. "The only one who is interesting at all is Quigley, but he's joined the navy. We write an occasional letter."

Klaus felt a short pang of jealousy. "And am I interesting?" he teased. "You wrote letters to me."

"Not really," she answered back. "All this talk of medical studies, but you haven't even saved a single person's life since you've been home."

"That isn't fair," he said, pulling her close to him, wanting her nearer all of the sudden. "I've only just arrived. I've haven't even been home one day yet."

"Well, maybe this heat will make me swoon and then you can save me," she suggested. "In fact I feel dizzy right now." She stood up in the shallower water, the water reaching her thighs, her muslin shift clinging to her body, the fabric transparent with the wet. Klaus was a bit taken aback by how much his sister had grown up. They used to swim here all the time, but her body was still boyish then. He hadn't seen her this exposed in a long time and he didn't know where she had gotten all these curves or where she had been hiding them. Violet dramatically threw her forearm across her forehead, turned around and pretended to faint, saying loudly, "Catch me Dr. Baudelaire, before I swoon in the face of this heat and your handsomeness!" She fell backwards into the water and he did indeed catch her.

"Ha ha. How comical you are," he said sarcastically, pinching her backside. She squirmed but he held her tight, righting her on her feet but keeping her in the circle of his arms. "It does remain a mystery to me how you haven't got a husband yet."

"But," she said, using the same doe eyes on him that she had used on Sunny earlier this morning, "we can be wed? You did promise me back when we were children, after all. I will make you a good wife." Violet had given up swimming away and had wrapped her arms around his neck, carding her fingers through his hair. "You can save the common people from their common illnesses and I will cook supper and then we'll swim every evening and play hide and seek in the woods. What do you say?" She was teasing, he knew, but there were real feelings behind her words, hidden in playfulness. They were part of the reason she had thought it best for him to go away.

"Hmmm," he pretended to think, peeking at her dark nipples through the wet fabric as she floated in his arms. Her shift floated up around her waist, as did his own shirt, exposing them both, if not too their eyes, then to their desires, and for a second he longed to pull her even closer to him, so she could know how she affected him. "You would make a wonderful wife, Violet. You are intelligent, talented, witty, and quite beautiful." Then, giving up on pretense of self control, he did pull her flush, feeling her slick skin against his for a moment. She didn't seem to mind, but ran her fingers through his damp curls as he held her bare waist. It seemed as if they were reliving a forgotten memory. Maybe his often confusing feelings for Violet had become latent while he had been absent from her, but now love and lust returned at least tenfold. The moment had turned serious, and Justice Strauss and even the Quagmires escaped from his thoughts and only Violet remained. Their lips seemed drawn to one another, but just as Klaus was a hair's breadth away, Violet turned her head and he kissed her cheek, sighing, "But, alas. You are my sister."

"I am so happy that you are home, Klaus," she expressed with a small smile, kissing his cheek in return. "Life has been awfully lonely here without you. Let us have some fun together before you are wed and leave me an old spinster."

"Why must you speak so much of weddings?" Klaus said shaking his head. "I have only just returned from my studies and there is much to do. I plan to apprentice with the surgeon, Mr. Thomason, to know country maladies a bit better, then secure my own home in a village in need of a doctor, maybe before Christmas, even."

"It is not I who speaks of weddings, but Justice Strauss. In fact, it is all she has spoken of since you wrote us the letter saying you were coming home."

"Maybe you will come and live with me when I have my own house, Violet. We can make you an inventing room all your own. Have you made anything recently?"

"No, I am not allowed-" and she put on a voice that sounded suspiciously like Justice Strauss, "-to waste my time with such unladylike hobbies. I must practice the piano, needlework, or sometimes when it is a good day, she will let me help Sunny with her lesson work."

"But instead," he laughed, "you run like a heathen through the woods, playing tricks on old friends and making fine gentlemen fall in love with you, hmm?"

"How is it that you know me so well?" she asked, giving in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She tried to swim away, but Klaus held her tight, wrestling with her, laughing and making her laugh, until he heard Sunny call from on top of the rock.

"You two are in so much trouble! Justice Strauss has sent me out to look for you while she has to entertain the Quagmires!" Sunny stood looking as stern as Justice Strauss herself, with her hands on her hips, cheeks red from her ramble over the countryside.

"And how did you find us?" asked Violet delightedly, glad to have all her siblings in one place.

"I only had to follow the breadcrumb trail of clothes that you left strewn across the woods. I've brought them for you, by the way, so you're welcome."

"Sunny!" called Klaus, "you look like you might break out in a fever any minute now from this heat. You should definitely cool off in the pond. Come swim with us! Doctor's orders!"

She couldn't hide her smile at the invitation. "Well, maybe just for a little while. I'll be right down." In less than a minute, Sunny stood again at the edge of the rock, dressed in only her shift like Violet, and all three counted down from ten…"three, two, one!" A huge wave rolled over her brother and sister as she splashed down, then proceeded to hang on either Klaus's or Violet's neck, that is when they weren't playing tag, of course.

"We really are going to be in trouble now," said Sunny solemnly, as she started to realize how late in the day it had become and just who waited for them back home.

"I suppose you are right, Sunshine. We better get dressed," agreed Violet. Sunny was out of the pond first and climbed, hand over hand, up the grass strewn rocks back to the top. Klaus observed her shapeless form under her shift, recognizing that Violet used to look similarly. He had loved her back before they had grown up, even.

It was no fun to dress with wet undergarments, and their outer garments were not the cleanest, either. They had not paid attention to where they had thrown off their clothes and they were dirty, and Sunny had not taken care when she had brought them and dropped them in a wrinkled pile on top of the jumping rock. There was nothing to be done about it now. Violet and Sunny looked like bedraggled little orphans as their hair dried in tangles and wet spots blossomed on their dresses. Klaus fared only a little better, as his hair looked the same as usual as it dried in the warm sun. He put his pants on, but carried his waistcoat on his arm. He laughed at their appearances and the girls huffed in good humor.

The walk home was merry enough, but the smile dropped off Violet's face as soon as they entered the garden. Klaus looked around and there stood Justice Strauss with her hands on her hips- that must be where Sunny got it from- and not far behind her were Isadora and Duncan Quagmire.

"Where have you been, Violet Baudelaire?" Justice Strauss singled out his older sister, even though they had all obviously been on adventures. "Your appearance would have me believe you've walked through a thunderstorm and then rolled down a hill. You were supposed to be helping Sunny with her lessons and look what you've done to her. Miss Quagmire here believes you to be a bad influence on your siblings, and I must say I am starting to believe her."

"Justice Strauss…" Klaus began to defend his sister, but was cut off immediately.

"Klaus, dear," the older woman said sweetly with a pat to his cheek. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. Now run along inside and get cleaned up for supper." She looked down at Sunny. "You, too. Tell Rosie to draw you a bath and I'll be up to brush your hair. Hurry, now." Violet tried to slip inside unnoticed with her brother and sister, but she had no such luck. Klaus waited just inside the door for her and could hear Justice Strauss fussing at her for being so rude to their guests, for keeping Klaus too occupied when he had other obligations. Then she fussed at her for her appearance, from her dirty boots to her tangled hair, then made her apologize to the Quagmires who had just witnessed her humiliation.

He heard her apology, low and clear, spoken with pride, a simple admission of guilt. "I do apologize for being rude to you this morning. I hope we can put it behind us and be friends." She didn't wait for their forgiveness, but walked straight into the house with her head down. She did not stop as she walked past Klaus, but practically ran up the stairs.

"Violet?" he called after her, but she did not turn back, whether because she didn't hear him or didn't want him to see her, Klaus didn't know. He did hear Isadora talking about his sister as she walked through the door.

"Miss Baudelaire ought to really be sorry for more than her rudeness. Did you see her muddy clothes? And was that a rat's nest on her head?" she laughed to her brother, not realizing that Klaus stood just inside.

"My sister isn't the only one who should apologize for being rude, Izzy," Klaus admonished when he heard this, using his childhood nickname for his old friend. He had planned to apologize to them also, but changed his mind after this demeaning remark.

"Klaus! I didn't realize you were still here," Isadora exclaimed. "I was only teasing about Violet." Duncan silently looked back and forth between the two, but Justice Strauss strolled in and shoo'd Klaus upstairs.

"I thought I told you to go change. Hurry now. What on earth are you waiting for?" She pushed him bodily toward the stairs and invited their guests to sit with her in the parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had not been the first to arrive to the dinner table and still his sisters were missing. Klaus could tell that it grated on Isadora. He decided while dressing that it must have been a disappointing day for the Quagmires to have a prank pulled on them and they were right to feel upset. He felt a shame for acting so childish. Of course he had wanted to spend time with Violet, but surely he should've handled things differently.

"I must apologize again for this afternoon," he said, mostly directing his comment to Isadora. "We didn't mean," he floundered, searching for a tasteful way to tell the truth, "what I mean is…"

"What you mean is that Miss Baudelaire has you wrapped around her little finger, just like when we were children." She didn't say it meanly, not in front of Justice Strauss, but it was laced with suppressed emotion. "You always did choose her side, no matter what the argument."

"No, Violet cannot have the entire blame, truly, Justice Strauss," including his guardian in the apology, trying to get his sister at least a little off the hook. "It is only that we had yet to barely even say hello to one another and we had wished to spend the day together, but that is no excuse for how we treated you and I'm sorry."

Duncan spoke up then, "Come on, Isadora. Just think if it had been us that had been separated. I would be missing you terribly."

Isadora took a long moment to ponder, looking at her own brother, then nodded. "It isn't the same," she said quietly, "but, yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you," said Klaus, feeling a burden lift as a smile came back to Isadora's face. The foursome then spoke lightly about matters that had been happening in the village since Klaus had been gone. He began to wonder what in the world could be keeping his sisters so long when he noticed Justice Strauss checking the clock on the mantle piece, worried they would get in trouble all over again.

At least fifteen minutes late for dinner, the pretty pair entered the dining room, interrupting the polite conversation as all eyes turned on them. Chairs scraped on the stone floors as Klaus and Duncan rushed to stand when Violet stepped through the door. Klaus stared at her a moment before bowing slightly, saying, "Good Evening, Violet." Though he himself looked very smart in his suit, hair clean and curly, his face freshly shaven, Violet was naturally beautiful. Her dark red velvet dress contrasted with her tan skin, the low cut of the bodice accentuating her pale breasts and her dark hair was piled on her head in the most becoming manner. She wore a simple red rose in her hair and he thought for the second time that day how grown up she looked. She seemed unaware of the others in the room, holding his eye as she curtsied.

"Good Evening, Klaus," she replied with a warm smile. He motioned to the empty chair next to him and pulled it out for her as she rounded the table.

Her attention was diverted upon hearing a second, "Good Evening, Miss Baudelaire." Duncan Quagmire bowed also when she turned to him. She gave a quick curtsy, replying to Duncan in turn and continued to her seat next to her brother, blushing prettily at all of the attention.

Once seated and the conversation began again, Klaus took her hand under the table and leaned over the chair arm to speak quietly to her. "You look lovely, Violet. I think you have stolen the breath of everyone in the room." Violet only scoffed. "Well, you have stolen mine," and he squeezed her hand before letting it go and returning to the conversation, which Justice Strauss had taken control of.

As the main course was served Isadora took advantage of the lull in conversation and stated, "We have had a letter from our brother, Quigley, just yesterday, before your kind invitation, Justice Strauss."

Violet's waning attention focused on the two triplets and she sat up straighter in her seat. Klaus did not fail to notice. Clearing his throat he asked, "And how is Mr. Quagmire doing?"

"He's just been promoted to Lieutenant," announced Duncan proudly. "He qualifies for leave very soon. We are hoping to have him home over Christmas."

"Oh, won't that be wonderful?" said Justice Strauss, clapping her hands together. "I'm sure he'll have many interesting tales to regale us with."

"Yes, we are so looking forward to seeing him. He has been gone several long years," Isadora agreed, then changed the subject. "Miss Baudelaire? How have you been keeping yourself occupied recently? I remember you had quite a way with your hands, making up all kind of whimsical inventions."

Before Violet could answer, Justice Strauss held up her hand. "There is certainly a time and place for machines, but Violet has been very busy in the garden and practicing the piano. Please, Violet? Won't you play for us now?"

"But we are just having dessert," Klaus interjected on behalf of his sister.

"Nonsense! We'll have Rosie bring us our dessert and coffee into the parlor and we can enjoy some music. How does that sound?" she directed her question at the Quagmires.

"Wonderful," said Duncan, glancing Violet's way. "I am sure Miss Baudelaire is very talented indeed. I know that I will enjoy hearing her, if she doesn't mind?" Klaus, too, had been longing to hear Violet play. Though she had never enjoyed playing, she had almost perfect pitch, and was good at whatever she set her mind to.

She looked to Klaus for help, but he was smiling down at her, a laugh in his expression. "I did win the race. Fair and square," he said so quietly that only she heard and he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

So she nodded, sighing. "Of course."

"Well, then," said Justice Strauss, pleased, "follow me into the parlor." There was a scraping of chairs on the stone floor. She led a single file procession through the dining room, down the hall and into the parlor. Sunny skipped behind Justice Strauss, followed by the Quagmires, Klaus, and then a reluctant Violet. The windows were dark, but the lamps were lit. The group found seats and Rosie, laden with her tray of dessert, brushed past Violet, who still stood in the doorway.

"Go on, then, Miss Baudelaire," urged Isadora, looking around and finding Violet lingering. "I am so looking forward to hearing you play." It sounded like a compliment but felt more like a challenge. Violet nodded and slid onto the bench. She was a good player. She practiced everyday, had memorized many pieces and her timing was perfect, but anyone who knew Violet could see her heart was not in it.

At first all eyes were on her and Violet sat stiffly, playing a melody that she normally would to warm up her fingers, but as the minutes wore on and the coffee was served, she moved into a more complicated piece and then another. After each piece everyone would politely clap and praise her talent, then wait expectantly for her to begin again. She played a long, dull concerto that was Justice Strauss's favorite. "Well, that one did put me in the mood for my bed," sighed Isadora. Violet gave a tight smile, but Klaus caught her eye and winked.

He stood and making his way to the piano, sat to the left of Violet on the bench, bumping her down a bit. Klaus was also a very good player, though a bit out of practice. Before he'd left for school he had practiced as much as Violet, but the difference was that he enjoyed playing. To him it was like reading in a whole different language, interpreting the notes on the paper into music and having an understanding of it. He would often tweak many of their favorite songs, working with Violet for hours at the piano to make it all theirs. He began now with the bass clef notes, an introduction to a round that they had made up as a kind of game. It was an intricate song, fun to play and fun to watch. Violet would key the high notes, Klaus the bass, arms reaching over or under into the other's territory frequently. Each round got faster and faster, until Klaus said, "Enough," and they each finished their duet at opposite ends of the piano, breathing heavily from the activity.

Both Klaus and Violet laughed as they played that old favorite and were rewarded with a large round of applause. Before they were done clapping Klaus began another of Violet's favorites, a song, a duet, one that their parents had taught them before they died so many years ago. Klaus played, singing the melody, and Violet, with her low, clear voice, chimed in with the haunting harmony. It was a song of two lovers, who couldn't be together in life so instead chose death, who accepts lovers wholeheartedly. The song was so sad and it had been so many years since Violet and Klaus had sang it, that her voice wavered with emotion. With the final poignant notes, Klaus looked at her with understanding, feeling the loss of their parents, the gladness of still having one another, and he noticed a few tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly.

"It is getting late," announced Duncan, yawning. "Shall we leave, Isadora? It is a good half an hour home."

"But please come back very soon. We'll have another day of it," insisted Justice Strauss, standing up and leading the procession back to the main hall, where she and the Baudelaires lined up to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, dear Justice Strauss," said Isadora graciously, holding the older woman's hand for a moment. She gave Sunny a pat on her shoulder.

Duncan stopped to speak to the youngest Baudelaire. "You're almost as tall as me now, Sunny. It was very good to become reacquainted with you today and I do hope we will be seeing more of each other soon." He kissed her small hand and Sunny blushed furiously.

Isadora stepped to Violet, nodded, and said, not discourteously, "Miss Baudelaire."

"Pleased to see you, Miss Quagmire," replied Violet, also not discourteously.

Then Isadora was facing Klaus. "I am very sorry that our walk was cut short this morning. I am hoping to spend more time with you Dr. Baudelaire." She offered her hand to Klaus and he took it, kissing it.

"Likewise, Miss Quagmire. Have a safe trip home and I am sure we shall see each other soon," Klaus said, and out of the corner of his eye saw Violet look sharply at him, but before he could see her expression Duncan was standing in front of her, taking her hand to kiss it.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Miss Baudelaire. I could listen to you play all evening long," said Duncan.

"That is very kind of you. Please, come again soon," replied Violet. Her face looked pink, as if she was blushing. Klaus had a lot of sun today and he wondered if the warmth of the day had left its mark on Violet's cheeks or if Mr. Quagmire had put the color there.

When all was quiet in the house and Klaus was alone in his room, he opened the window to let in a cool nighttime breeze. The house was very stuffy after the hot day and his layers of clothes felt stifling. He quickly undressed by the light of the lantern, changing into his nightshirt, leaving his feet bare to cool on the wooden floorboards.

He longed for his pillow. The day had flown by, yet seemed too long. His time with Violet was so precious. He had been gone from his family for too long and the separation had been lonely. He loved Violet with all of his heart and was often confused by the conflicting feelings that arose when he was with her. He wanted her to be happy and successful, to find love and purpose in life, but simultaneously wanted her to stay with him forever, jealousy easily igniting in his heart with the barest provocation. Just a mere mention of his good friend Quigley Quagmire had Violet's full attention. Well, and what was wrong with that? He tried to think of Isadora, or even of other pretty women he had met in London, but none of them captured his thoughts like Violet.

Sounds of the breeze rustling the trees outside his window mingled with chirps of mating insects and croaking frogs. A nightingale called from across the lawn as Klaus stepped toward the night, cupped his hands around his mouth to make the sound of a cooing mourning dove. "Who-o, who-o, who who who." Then again. He listened, but heard nothing. It was getting late. "Who-o, who-o, who who who."

He heard a distant laugh, then a clear cry of a tawny owl, voice wavering in perfect mimicry at the end, the answer to his call. He made his way quickly down the darkened hall and just as he reached Violet's door it swung open. The small light from the lantern on her dressing table illuminated her from behind. She was dressed only in her shift again with stockinged feet. She laughed delightedly but he put a finger to his lips, shushing her. They didn't need the lantern. They knew the house by heart and it wasn't so dark that they couldn't pick their way downstairs with Klaus leading Violet by the hand to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"You didn't have dessert," he said simply. Violet only laughed again at this random statement. "Well," he said by way of explanation, "it was cake. You love cake."

"I do," Violet said.

"Well, I asked Rosie to leave you out a piece of cake. Let me see, maybe it's here in the larder?" He disappeared behind a door only to bring out a plate with a very large piece of iced spice cake, setting it on the table.

"I don't think it's big enough for both of us," said Violet, "but you did save me at the piano with me tonight, so…would you like to share with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask." Standing together by the kitchen table, they each took big bites with forks rummaged from a drawer and the cake disappeared in less than five minutes.

"Thank you for playing the piano with me this evening," said Violet.

"It was like old times."

"Mother and Father would be so proud of the man you have become," Violet said confidently.

Klaus took her hand, like he had taken Isadora's hand, but he didn't kiss it. Instead he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "It doesn't matter what they would think. They are not here. What do you think?"

"I think," and she took his face in her hands, an intimate gesture, a temptation to him, but how many times did they have these opportunities to be alone, where she would touch him without the inevitable guilt or rebuke? "I think that my opinion matters not. The truth is that you are a good man. You are intelligent, thoughtful, and most of all, so very kind."

"In the pond today," Klaus began with a playful smile on his lips, "you said I was handsome. Shouldn't you add that to my list of attributes?"

She tugged at his ear. "Goodness, how silly of me to forget to say how handsome and genteel you are, not to mention quite needy of compliments!" She dropped her hands to her hips. Klaus's playful mood fell away quite suddenly and he put his hands on her waist. Violet looked down between them and seemed surprised that there was hardly any space between their bodies, and then shyly looked away. He knew the situation was impossible. There was no way through it except a longing ache that never seemed to go away. He thought back to how she had looked at him earlier in the pond, how their lips had almost met. Yes, an impossible and disappointing road at every turn, because if she wanted him, how many times would they have the strength to say no when he wanted her more than anything.

Several years ago, before he had left for school, they had been inseparable. Their feelings had grown up along with their bodies and it had become apparent to Violet that unless they put some distance between themselves, there would be scandal. She said she wouldn't risk Klaus's life for her own happiness. They had agreed, maybe naively, that the distance would cool their preference for each other. Sometimes it goes, "Out of sight, out of mind," but sometimes it goes, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

It wasn't fair, to have been separated from Violet these long years for nought. It hadn't made a single difference, had it? Did she feel the same? She didn't pull away, and he could feel her heart beating fast.

"Violet, tell me this. How can I court a woman for marriage, when she is always to be compared to you and comes up lacking? It seems to me that most women have never had a childhood for they lack imagination and playfulness. Where does their happiness lie? In money and material goods, in their social standing? What of their passion? I couldn't love someone I thought couldn't misbehave."

He had her full attention and continued. "Nobody compares to you. Take Isadora for example. She is a beautiful girl." Violet looked away again quickly with a wry expression. Did she not like being compared to Isadora? Klaus pulled her chin gently so he could look into her eyes. "But you are enchanting. Your hair is as natural as the willow tree, and your figure, well. What I saw of it today at the pond put me in mind of Eve, who must have been the embodiment of perfection."

Now it was his turn to look away, not out of embarrassment, but he wanted to choose the right words so Violet would be sure of his sincerety. "I have missed you these long months. Seeing you again was like taking my first breath, like I was alive after I hadn't even known I'd been in the grave. You are more to me than just my sister, Violet, which I think you know already. I confess to never wanting to be separated from you again. I also confess that I don't exactly know what it all means. It is very confusing."

Violet was shaking her head. It was too much. He'd said too much, but she must know already, as she knew everything about him. "Nothing has changed, has it?" she agreed. "But you know we can't." Her voice was threatening tears. "Nothing good could come of an affair between us," she whispered so low it was almost inaudible, "and if we were caught your chances of a successful life as a physician would be over. I'm not worth the risk, Klaus. It's just... impossible."

"Impossible," Klaus repeated in a whisper. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

She couldn't stop the tears now and flung herself against Klaus's chest where he held her tight, like he might never let her go, kissing the crown of her head. He should never have confessed to her so soon for he felt now that she would distance herself from him again. He wished he could have just enjoyed being with his sister for more than just today before they had to put a stop to the inevitable trouble that would come if they continued in this vein. He would protect her at all costs, and she, him, as they had always done. He breathed in deeply as he held her, smelling her familiar scent of wildflowers and ink and the spice cake on her breath.

"I love you, too," she said into his chest. "But you must find someone suitable to marry, to live your life with, to have children with. You deserve all the good this world can offer you, and I can't ever give you those things." She reached up to kiss him chastely with trembling lips. "Goodnight Klaus." Then she walked quickly out of the kitchen and back to her room. Klaus did not follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Quagmire triplets contrived reasons to come to Jelliston Park at least twice a week. The mornings would consist of long walks over the estate and into the woods along the Timberlane. The afternoons consisted of tea and conversation and sometimes a game of whist or tennis. It was a good distraction from his feelings for Violet, and he tried to focus his attention on Isadora Quagmire, wishing for a miracle, that she might help him to forget.

It was not difficult to see a future with Isadora. She obviously adored him, but must feel some unfathomable loathing for his sister, for she was often, no, he couldn't say cruel, but there was an understated meanness to her words when Isadora spoke to Violet. She was usually kind to Sunny, though, and went out of her way to please Justice Strauss and never appeared disinterested in talk of business, a virtue that Violet didn't possess.

He had not pressed the issue of his confessed feelings for his sister and sometimes doubted that he had ever spoken them aloud in their dark kitchen so many days ago now. But once in a while, when Klaus would catch her eye, she would give Klaus a smile that was reserved only for him, at once warm and sad, or she would press her fingers into his palm during supper, and each would find some relief in that small touch. Oh how completely jealous he was when it was Duncan that she walked beside, or teamed up with for a game, but deep down he knew it was for him, wasn't it? By doing so she forced Klaus to be with Isadora, the suitable one, even though it made them each a little bit miserable.

With the air smelling of roses, a lovely breeze, and the sun filtering down through the trees, the party were seated at a table set outside for luncheon. Isadora was just telling them of Quigley's imminent return and Violet looked a bit cross and Klaus knew it was because she had not received any letters from Quigley in a long while.

"Quigley will be home this week, in fact. We've just had a letter from him this morning. He will be home for several months and we are ever so delighted." Isadora was gushing about her brother. Quigley was a lot like Klaus. Both boys had always preferred Violet's company as they were growing up, always playing games that she liked to play and always very interested in her inventions. His sister had maintained a friendship with the more adventurous Quagmire across the sea, for he was in the navy, but she hadn't seen him in years. If there was anyone Klaus truly worried over her marrying, it was Quigley Quagmire, for she had often fancied him when they were young.

"He will be here just in time for our annual Michaelmas!" exclaimed Justice Strauss. "How wonderful!"

"Quigley has said that he is bringing a dear friend of his, another Lieutenant that has saved his life more than once, apparently. A Mr. Arthur?" Isadora looked to Duncan for confirmation.

"James Arthur, I believe the letter said. He is to stay with us through Christmas," said Duncan.

"Well, if he has saved our Mr. Quagmire then he is worthy. He is more than welcome to the ball also!" said Justice Strauss.

Rosie appeared carrying a small silver tray. "A letter, Justice Strauss."

"Thank you, Rosie," said Justice Strauss, taking the letter up and reading the envelope. All mail was delivered through Justice Strauss. Oh, she did not open mail that was not for her usually, but she liked to know who was corresponding with her family. "Well! Speak of the devil. It is a letter from Quigley Quagmire to our Miss Violet Baudelaire."

Violet sat up straighter, her cheeks blushing red to have everyone's gaze landing on her curiously. Klaus stiffened in the chair next to her and she cast him a sideways glance. She took the letter that was proffered to her across the table and held it under the table to read in privacy at a later time, but the curious were not having it.

"Violet," exclaimed Sunny, "you must read it now! We are all dying to hear news about Mr. Quagmire."

Justice Strauss was no better. "Yes, Violet. Please don't keep us waiting! The anticipation!"

"The letter might be of a private nature, Justice Strauss," Klaus tried to interfere on Violet's behalf, though he too wondered at what intimacies the letter held. Were there loving proclamations, poetry, metaphors of Violet's beauty? Or was it simply inquiries of the weather in their part of England that his sister had been so anxious to receive?

"Pish posh! What does that mean anyhow? Read it to us, Violet, so that Mr. and Miss Quagmire may benefit from information about their dear brother." Justice Strauss said sternly.

"Yes, please, Miss Baudelaire," implored Isadora.

Violet looked at Klaus, a silent apology on her face, an affirmation that she did think there might be words of affection in the letter, so she hesitated, but then Justice Strauss demanded the letter back, and Violet had no choice but to hand it to her.

Tearing open the letter, Justice Strauss read:

"My dearest Violet,

I do hope this letter finds you well. I am very well indeed as I am coming home in less than a week. Oh to see our sweet countryside and your sweet face again! It will be a balm to my eyes. I have much to tell you but will wait until we are together for the news is long and I will not burden this letter with too much for now. Just know that I have a surprise for you, one that I hope you will not begrudge me.

Also, I will be accompanied by one of my dearest friends in the navy, Mr. James Arthur. He has saved my life more than once these last years and I owe a great debt to him. I have spoken much on your spirit and beauty and he is looking forward to meeting you.

Hoping to see you soon,

With all my affection,

Quigley Quagmire"

The table was quiet. The letter hadn't said much more than everyone already knew, much to Violet's obvious relief. "I wonder what the surprise is?" asked Sunny, breaking the silence. "You don't suppose he will ask for your hand in marriage, do you, Violet?"

There was a general gasp around the table, realization dawning on Isadora and Duncan's faces. Justice Strauss looked positively elated and Klaus felt positively miserable.

"Of course not, Sunny. Don't be silly. We haven't seen each other in many years. There's no reason for speculation because he gives no hint as to what the surprise could be," said Violet practically, trying to take the edge off of everyone's assumptions. But now that it had been spoken out loud, Klaus couldn't shake off the impression that he too, had thought Quigley meant to ask Violet to marry him.

Isadora was not happy and her tension was a palpable thing. He recognized with cold dread the jealousy on her face from their younger years and realized, only just now, that Isadora understood that there was something unusual between him and Violet. She was looking between them, perceiving before he could curb his feelings, before he could put his mask on, that he was looking at his sister like she was desirable, like she was his everything and it was all about to be taken away. Because it was never going to him, her little brother, was it? There was a tightness in his chest and he couldn't breathe. Someone would eventually win her heart and she would be out of his reach forever. He became aware of his posture, the way he was leaning towards Violet. Isadora wasn't the only one who noticed Klaus's odd behavior. Violet was looking at him, too. Against his will the words left his mouth, quietly, but clear. "Why wouldn't he ask you to marry him? He would be a fool not to." He felt raw pain from the truth of his own words and jealousy that another man could easily have Violet in every way that he never could.

Violet could see how torn up he was. Everyone at the table could see. "Klaus," Violet said pleadingly, quietly.

He had to leave. Clearing his throat, he stood abruptly. "Excuse me, please," he addressed the group.

"Are you all right, Klaus?" asked Sunny.

He nodded, not looking anywhere now, just anxious to get away. "Yes, just feeling a bit warm. I'm sorry." He walked quickly away towards the house.

"Klaus!" Violet called after him, but he didn't stop or acknowledge her.

With only two weeks until Michaelmas there were many preparations to be made for the ball. There was limited staff that stayed all year long at Jelliston Park, so ladies from the village were hired to help with the cooking and cleaning. Violet did her part in the kitchen, and she did enjoy baking, but was kept very busy every morning. It was much like inventing, she often said, except Cook never let her stray from a recipe.

The afternoons were when Justice Strauss needed a rest after all the work of the morning and since the Quagmires had not been visiting due to their brother's arrival it was blessedly quiet. Klaus had been working two days a week with the village surgeon as an apprentice. He awoke before sunrise and rode his horse into their small village of Portage to learn how to make and dispense medicine as well as how to stitch up lacerations or set broken bones. Sunny had found most of his stories fascinating, the gorier the better. As an educated physician Klaus did not need to learn these extra tricks of the trade, but he planned on being a useful doctor in village other than this one and he wanted to be able to take care of the people in any malady they might suffer from.

That quiet afternoon Violet found Klaus lounging in the library. They had spoken little, and he didn't believe there was any animosity between them, but did not rightly know if her silence was due to their separate busyness or if she was just plain tired. With a large tome on herbs and plants open on his lap, he didn't look up as she walked in but knew she was there for he said, "Did you know that Saint John's Wort can be used to make one feel more elated or that chamomile is used not only to help one sleep but can help wounds heal when applied as a compress?"

"I did, actually," replied Violet, sitting on the settee next to him, looking over his shoulder, resting her chin there, to see what page he was on. "That is one of my most favorite books in this whole room. I often look for these plants when I'm in the woods, but haven't used them for their medicinal uses." She pointed to some small markings she had made in the margin. "See, I've marked where I found it, but many are just common herbs we grow in the garden."

He looked at her in wonder, not for the first time. "You should have come to school with me. You are smarter than any man there, not that I ever doubted it." He paused, thinking. "Could you help me start a collection? I would like to have my own stock of useful herbs, but I don't want to make any mistakes with these plants."

"It is getting late in the year. Spring and early summer would produce more potent medicines, but it hasn't gotten cold yet," Violet explained. "We could probably find some of these, though. Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

He nodded, relieved at the tender smile on her face and he realized maybe she was missing him just as much these past couple of weeks. "Bring a spade and scissors and… some paper to wrap the plants in. I'll meet you in the garden in ten minutes," she said excitedly, standing up and heading out the door already. He also stopped back by the kitchen to smuggle out some biscuits and some late apricots.

Meeting up at the garden gate, Violet carried a small bag for the supplies, and pushing through the garden gate, asked, "Ready?" He nodded and she led the way onto the usual trail, but only a little ways into the trees she veered off path and picked her way purposefully down an animal trail that was completely invisible to Klaus. He followed carefully behind her when she slowed and began looking closely at the forest floor.

She kneeled in front of a what appeared to be a weed, but she motioned Klaus closer, showing him the plant, pointing out the structure of the leaves. "Feverfew. It isn't blooming now but has white flowers and is good for headaches." She held her hand out for the scissors and cut off the old bloom head, explaining how that would help it grow a little more, then picked off leaves one by one, handing them to Klaus who readied the paper.

"Thank you," he said simply. She smiled, stood, and pulled him along by his hand, back to the trail, all the way to where she had kidnapped him so many days ago, and headed toward the pond, but then turned abruptly to the right. She followed a line of trees, letting her hand trail over the trunks as if she were greeting old friends. Soon the trees thinned and opened up completely into a meadow full of wild plants, some still blooming. Violet stopped abruptly, gasping quietly. Klaus was right behind her, looking over her to see on the far side of the small open grassy area were several deer, one with a lovely set of antlers. The animals were on the alert, but Violet crouched slowly, sitting just outside the ring of trees, pulling Klaus down beside her.

They watched the deer graze through the meadow. The only sounds were the wind in the trees and a myriad of birdsong. Violet eventually lazed back in the tall grass, letting the sun warm her skin and her hair. Klaus laid beside her, propped on an elbow, watching her effortless comfort with nature. "You know, any day now a frost will come and it will have been the last day of summer," Violet whispered with her eyes closed.

"Surely summer cannot end when you are around Violet. You are pure sunshine and warmth." He ran his fingers over her collarbones, his intimate touch causing her breaths to come fast through lips that parted slightly, seductively. "Won't you look at me?" She lifted her eyelids and he read in her open expression an earnest desire for him. "Kiss me," he asked gently.

Violet ran her thumb over his lips and he felt nearly defeated by her nearness. "You have to know that you are all I want, Klaus." He immediately wished she had not confessed this truth. How could he pull away, knowing that she would let him kiss her if he wanted to? It was better to think she desired someone else. He leaned over her, cradled her head to run his fingers over her cheekbones. He pressed his forehead, his nose to hers, but he didn't kiss her, yet somehow this gesture seemed even more intimate. He felt raw, his emotions on display as usual as he fought with himself. "I feel certain a man finds this sort of overwhelming love and lust only once in a lifetime," he said, breath fanning over her lips, "and to not claim it goes against every fiber of my being. If I were to kiss you now it would be my ruination. Maybe it is better not to know what it is I would be missing." Klaus rubbed his nose against hers careful not to let their lips touch, though the temptation to close that small gap between them was heavy on him. She made it worse by carding her fingers through his hair, his soft curls that she had always adored, and she sweetly kissed the soft flesh between his nose and his cheekbone, then the corner of his eye. He turned his face, still leaning into her, his temple pressed to her forehead, so she kissed the pale skin behind his ear, lingering there, holding him close.

There was a loud cawing of crows as a group of them suddenly took flight close by, startling both Violet and Klaus. The sky had darkened while they had lain in their protective meadow and the wind was picking up. The deer had long left to hide in their thickets. Standing up, Violet held out her hands to help up her brother. "Come on. There was a reason why we were here," she reminded him. "Evening Primrose," she pointed to a spiky yellow flower that grew abundantly amongst the grass. "The oil from the leaves are good for healing." She set to work pulling leaves off several plants and Klaus got out some paper to fold them in.

The wind became gusty, blowing Violet's hair into her face and her dress between her legs. "Maybe we should head back," Klaus suggested. Violet nodded her agreement, feeling the first cold raindrops fall, but before they had even got through Violet's line of tree companions the sky let loose and rain poured heavily, soaking them quickly.

Violet moaned. "Another dress muddied. I am going to be in so much trouble." Thunder crashed, startling the pair again, and once on the trail they began to run toward home. Lightening flashed, lighting up the dark sky, followed by immediate thunder. The electricity caused gooseflesh to rise on Klaus's skin and when lightning struck again it hit a tree not 20 yards away. The sound was immense and Violet screamed, ducking. Klaus grabbed her and pulled her off the trail to a nearby overhanging of rocks and roots. He pressed her in-between his body and the rock face, shielding her from the sudden wild storm. She clutched his shirt in her fists, pressed her forehead into his chest and shivered. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tightly as the worst of the storm passed and then kept holding her even after the wind died and the rain stopped and the sun peeked out again.

The pair made a bedraggled, orphaned sight as they came through the garden gate late in the afternoon. Klaus hoped to sneak in to the house unnoticed, prayed for it actually, but no such luck. Not only was Justice Strauss waiting for them, hands folded across her chest, but so was Isadora Quagmire. Violet actually laughed out loud when she saw Isadora's stern face looking over her soaked and stained clothes, then scowling at Klaus's similar state of dress. Of course she would be here to witness another humiliation. He didn't care but wanted to protect his sister.

Klaus stepped in front of Violet. "Good afternoon, Justice Strauss," he addressed their guardian, then bowed his head slightly to the younger girl. "Miss Quagmire. It is good to see you, but you must excuse my sister and myself for a moment. We were caught in quite a storm while gathering herbs and I am afraid Violet may become ill if she doesn't change out of her wet clothes soon." He gestured his hand toward the stairs and looked back to his sister. "Violet?"

She stepped upstairs, ahead of him, shivering and teeth chattering. He had managed to at least delay the scolding he expected from Justice Strauss. "Do you want me to send Rosie to you to help you undress? Or Sunny?" he asked when they reached the open door of her bedroom.

Violet shook her head. "I can manage. Thank you."

"Wrap up for a little while at least, to warm up, or maybe you should sleep a bit before supper? I'll distract our company until you are feeling better," he rubbed his hand from her shoulder to her elbow. He kissed her soft cheek, remembering how her lips on his face had felt like the beginning of something, something dangerous and forbidden and alluring. He left her there on her threshold with what little willpower he possessed, turning quickly for his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

The last summer storm had been the catalyst for colder weather, bringing the Michaelmas Ball upon them with a change in the color of the forests around Jelliston Park. When guests began to arrive by horse and carriage from all over the county, Justice Strauss sent Klaus upstairs to retrieve his sisters. He sat on Sunny's bed watching Violet, who was dressed already in a simple, but elegant rich brown brocade trimmed in ivory lace, help their little sister get dressed. He waited patiently, because both girls stopped what they were doing every few minutes to look out of the window to see who was coming up the drive next. Klaus knew that Violet was hoping to catch a glimpse of Quigley Quagmire as she still had not seen or spoken to him since he had been home and Klaus had overheard Violet say to Sunny that she suspected Isadora had a lot to do with that.

Violet finished braiding Sunny's hair and kissing the young girl on the cheek pronounced them ready for the ball. "I made you something for tonight, but you don't have to wear it if you don't like it," Sunny said, sounding shy and she was never shy. From out of a drawer she pulled a crown of dried rosebuds wrapped onto grapevine with cream ribbon. Violet's smile was genuine.

"It's so beautiful and matches my dress perfectly! Won't you help me put it on?" Violet asked as she took her turn to sit at the dressing table. Sunny adjusted the crown over Violet's long hair, wrapping locks around the grapevine with the cream ribbons to hold it in place. She admired her reflection for a moment, pinching her cheeks to give herself some extra color and smiled broadly at Sunny in the mirror, whose pink cheeks never needed to be pinched. "Thank you, Sunshine! Are you ready?" Sunny nodded enthusiastically. Violet looked at Klaus, asking him, "Are you ready?" She crossed the room and pinched both of his cheeks. "You're as pale as me. You need some color!" she teased and he batted her hands away playfully while Sunny laughed at their silliness.

The siblings met their guardian downstairs near the door to form a receiving line for guests. Klaus motioned for the girls to stand in-between Justice Strauss and himself just as several families were coming in. The guests predictably ooh'd and aah'd over pretty Sunny, greeted Violet warmly enough, and all were ecstatic to see Klaus and to comment on his medical studies in London.

Klaus had just finished listening to the list of a myriad of maladies of an old dowager from up the road when Sunny announced happily that the Quagmires were here. Duncan was first through the door, Sunny's favorite. He always made her blush with his pretty compliments. He was accompanied by a handsome young man dressed in his naval uniform.

Violet was trying to look around them to see Quigley but the two young men stood in front of her and Klaus, blocking her view. Duncan motioned first to Klaus, introducing them. "This is Dr. Baudelaire and his sister, Violet Baudelaire." Then motioning to the young stranger he announced, "This is Lieutenant James Arthur, a wonderful friend of Quigley's who is staying with us." James Arthur was tall, broad, blond haired with a bit of a beard, and very tan from his time in the navy. He had a pleasant, lazy demeanor about him, a definite air of confidence.

Mr. Arthur took Violet's hand in his and kissed it. "So this is the legendary Violet Baudelaire?" Violet blushed, looking surprised at such a greeting. "I have heard much of your beauty and spirit from Quigley and find myself quite disbelieving that someone so whimsical could actually exist, but now that I can see you for myself, well, it seems the stories are all true." His voice had a lazy British drawl and Klaus could not fathom how someone so blithe could save someone's life. Violet gently took her hand from his and hid it behind her back.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Arthur. We do hope you enjoy your stay in Portage."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, eyes penetrating. "And now that I know you, I do imagine my stay here will be much more entertaining than I expected."

Klaus put his hand on Violet's back in a protective gesture. "Mr. Arthur," he attempted to divert the young man's attention by waving to a table near the wall laden with all of the treats the household had been laboring to make for days. "Please help yourself to food and wine. I hope we get a chance to talk further this evening."

The two men finally left, but then Quigley was standing in front of them. "Miss Violet Baudelaire!" he said with a long sweeping bow and a kiss to her hand. "You have grown up since I've been gone. You are as beautiful as always and that sweet smile never seems to fade." He was also dressed in his naval uniform. He looked exactly like his brother Duncan, but his skin was a much darker brown, due to work in the sun, no doubt, and his hair was long, tied up with a small ribbon.

"Quigley Quagmire! It is so good of you to grace us with your presence at last. You must not wait so many years in between from now on," she teased, looking oh so pleased to see her old friend. Klaus tried very hard not to feel jealous, because he, too, had missed their childhood friend. "We have missed you and your letters are too few and far in between!"

"Did you meet my friend, James? A very good man, Violet. I've been telling him all about you."

"So I've heard," she replied bemusedly.

"I'm hoping you do take the time to get to know him. Behind that lazy drawl of his is wit beyond measure. I'm sure you will enjoy spending time with him."

"I am much more interested to hear all of your stories!" she replied. Their attention was drawn to a young lady standing close beside Quigley. She was tiny, with red curls piled high on her head and bright blue eyes. She was younger than Violet by more than several years.

"Ah, my surprise!" Quigley laughed delightedly when he noticed Violet looking at the young girl. "This is my bride, Charity Quagmire." Violet was speechless and could only stare for a long moment. Klaus pressed his hand firmly against her back. Not quite the surprise she'd had in mind. She took a deep breath, gathered herself, trying to smile even though her disappointment was clear on her face.

"Congratulations!," Klaus answered for her.

"Yes, we are but newly wed this last month. We have been writing letters for well over two years now, haven't we Charity? I will say it was quite a shock to Isadora and Duncan, but we plan to settle in London after Christmas."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Quagmire," said Violet. Klaus was put in the mind of an older Sunny when looking at this young bride. She had the look of sweetness and pure innocence.

"Oh, I am so happy to finally meet you, Miss Baudelaire. Quigley has told me of your kindness to him as children and how your letters have a been a balm to him when he has been lonely at sea. You are just as pretty as he told me. I have been hoping that we, too, can be great friends!" Charity Quagmire said this all without giving a single sense at pretense. Violet smiled tenderly at the young girl and Klaus was glad for it.

"Of course!" Violet took the younger girl's hand in hers but said to Quigley. "I do wish you had told us sooner. I could have gotten you a wedding gift. Now, if you don't mind," she said conspiratorially to Quigley and Klaus, "you must excuse Charity and myself to my room for just a few moments. I have something for her." She pulled Charity out of the receiving line. "I hope you don't mind?" asked Violet.

"Of course not, Miss Baudelaire."

"Please, you must call me Violet, as all my friends do." She swept the younger girl up the stairs and into her room.

"Well," Klaus said, clapping Quigley on the back. "That was quite a surprise! You'll have to tell us all about how you met such a lovely young lady." There weren't many more people coming in now, so Klaus led Quigley personally to the banquet table where they sampled the sweets and the wine, passing the time in enjoyable conversation. The instruments were just warming up and soon people would be dancing.

"The question is when are you going to start courting my sister? She's had her eye on you for some time now, old friend. It's rude to keep such a lovely girl waiting!" he said, good-humored.

Klaus gave Quigley the same excuse he'd been giving to Justice Strauss. "I've only just gotten home from London these past few weeks, and I've been very busy with my apprenticeship."

"Bah!" exclaimed Quigley. "That sounds like excuses. An eligible girl like Isadora won't keep long. That's just some advice. Here come the girls now," he said, pointing to the bottom of the stairs. Violet deposited Mrs. Quagmire with her husband. Klaus noticed right away how Mrs. Quagmire fondled the small golden rose charm that dangled from a thin gold chain. He recognized the piece of jewelry as one of Violet's favorites. He winked at his sister who smiled back at him but had to grab her arm as she started to walk away.

"You must dance with me," he urged.

"Soon. I am parched from saying so many hellos," and she headed towards the banquet table herself, sampling a few sweets and holding a glass of wine. From his vantage point he saw Isadora approach Violet. He didn't remember seeing her come in with her brothers. He couldn't hear what was said, but watched in concern as Violet's face drained of color. He watched her gulp down her wine, walking away from Isadora without ever saying a word. How curious. He wanted to follow her, but not with Isadora turning her attention on him.

He pretended not to have seen the encounter, but made small talk with Mrs. Quagmire, who seemed a lonely little soul since leaving her country home with her many brothers and sisters. Isadora joined the conversation, and Quigley kept signaling him to ask Isadora to dance. Instead, as his little sister walked by he grabbed a hold of her hand, announcing, "I promised my first dance to this charming young lady." Sunny gave him a look of pure utter delight. "If she'll have me? Milady?"

Klaus held out his other hand and she took it with a laugh. "Of course, kind sir. You honor me!"

As he danced with his little sister, he noticed that Mr. Arthur had asked Isadora to dance. He made her laugh and blush with his 'wit beyond measure.' Klaus had the immediate feeling that this naval officer was quite the ladies man.

When the dance was over, Duncan Quagmire asked little Sunny to dance with him, making the young girl blush ten times more than she had when Klaus had asked her, took her hand from her brother's, leaving Klaus alone and turning circles, searching for Violet.

When he laid eyes on her she was sitting in the corner, still pale, looking ill. He headed there straight away, but then Mr. Arthur stood in front of her, drawing Klaus up short. He was of two minds, desperately wanting to check on Violet, to make sure she was well, but not wanting to get in the way if she desired attention from this potential suitor, as much as he wished to protect her from him. Klaus was never able to make a decision on the matter as Isadora had finally caught up to him.

"Miss Quagmire," said Klaus genially as she approached him. "I missed your entrance tonight. You look lovely." Indeed she did. She wore a sapphire blue gown, of course, and her hair was up as usual with little white flowers nestled in the folds of her braids.

"Thank you, Dr. Baudelaire. You look very dashing, yourself. So what does a girl have to do to get to dance with the most handsome man at the ball?" she blatantly flattered him.

Klaus chuckled, "It didn't appear as if you were short of handsome men, Isadora." He gestured with a pointed look at Mr. Arthur who was still talking with Violet. "What do you think of him? He has been staying with you, right?"

Isadora peered at the couple in the corner, then turned her attention back to Klaus. "Mr. Arthur saved my brother's life."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"He is a good man, very intelligent, does well at his job. His family are in Oxfordshire," she paused, and he realized he was still looking at Violet and Mr. Arthur. "Violet is a big girl now, Klaus. It would be a very good thing for her if Mr. Arthur chose to court her." He didn't feel jealous just now. He only felt a small despair, that should all go as nature intended, Klaus could not be the one Violet chose. "Come dance with me." Isadora took his hand, smiling at him. Yes, he needed a big distraction right now, so he followed her to the dance floor.

They joined in an intricate dance, turning circles and switching partners. Partway through he noticed Violet and Mr. Arthur join in the dance, also. He said things to Violet that made her blush and laugh, just as Isadora had when she'd danced with the naval officer. Once, when switching partners, he found himself hand in hand with Violet. He smiled fondly at her, interlaced their fingers for the briefest moment, then swirled away from her, but it was enough to have his heart racing. That small moment with Violet meant more to him than any other dance would all evening.

Isadora claimed most of his dances, and she turned out to be a good partner. They spoke of Christmas and made plans to get the families together. She asked him about his plans to find a house of his own. She let her fingers linger on his arms as they danced, let them brush against his neck, and Klaus was ashamed to know that he was not immune to the charms of being wanted by a pretty, eligible young woman.

At one point, Klaus was joined by Mr. Arthur, who handed him a glass of wine. "I can see you are quite taken with the lovely Miss Quagmire," the blond man assumed. "She is a very fine woman. Her hospitality to me has been ever so generous."

Klaus tried to change the subject quickly. He did not want to talk of such personal matters with this stranger. "It's too bad you've come just as the weather has changed. We've had a very long summer."

"I am used to the cold. Sometimes it seems I'll never get warm out on the sea, but here? Here there are comfortable beds with blankets, warm fires, good friends and good wine." He paused and Klaus followed his gaze to see Isadora talking with a group of ladies. "So," Mr. Arthur said, determined to know Klaus's thoughts on the matter, "will you be courting Miss Quagmire? You would not be making a mistake there."

"And are you to be my competition?" Klaus asked curiously.

"No. No, no. I have my eye on another beautiful lady." Klaus immediately found his sister talking with Quigley's young bride and Sunny. His expression softened upon seeing Violet at ease, animated with some story that made both young girls laugh. "Yes, that one," Mr Arthur agreed when he saw who Klaus was looking at. "I can see you are very protective of your sister, but it is only natural that such an eligible woman be courted and married. That is the way of things." Klaus knew the truth of it, but that didn't mean he liked it, or that he liked this stranger who thought he could tell him how to live his life. Mr. Arthur left him then and walked straight over to the small group of ladies that included his sisters, as if to drive his point home.

As the evening became late, and people began leaving, Klaus joined Justice Strauss by the door to bid guests goodnight. Soon Duncan and Isadora were lined up in front of him. "Goodnight, Mr. Quagmire," he said, shaking Duncan's hand. "Goodnight, Miss Quagmire," he took her hand, kissing it. She looked around surreptitiously and when nobody was looking, she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Klaus's cheek.

"I had a lovely evening with you, Klaus. Good night." Klaus nodded his head, discomfited, and watched her walk to the corner of the room to get her coat. Violet was standing in the opposite corner of the room and she caught his eye. She was smiling sadly, must've been watching him with Isadora as he had watched her with Mr. Arthur. Maybe she was feeling the same despair as he was, trying to let go when all they really wanted to do was hold on for dear life. He crossed the room to speak to her, the first chance he'd had all evening.

"Hello Violet. You look much happier than before," Klaus said.

"Than before?"

"Yes, earlier, you looked pale, as if you had seen a ghost. I was quite concerned for you. Are you feeling better now?"

"Is the ball over?" she asked.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows up at her random question. He looked around at the handful of people left mingling in the great room. He answered, "Almost."

"Then I am almost feeling better. As soon as I am tucked into my bed I will be all better," she laughed.

Quigley and his young wife crossed the room to stand in front of the siblings. "It is wonderful to see my oldest friends," Quigley said cheerfully. "Thank you so much for having us and making us feel welcome."

"You are always welcome, Quigley!" said Klaus. "And another congratulations to the newlyweds."

"Goodnight then," he started towards the door with Charity on his arm, but turned around to say, "We must all go for a ride very soon."

"Sounds wonderful. Speak later," said Klaus, waving. They watched as Charity excused herself from Quigley to walk quickly back to Violet, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Miss Baudelaire. I do hope we can be very fast friends. The necklace is lovely and so is your home." The young girl was so earnest and open faced.

"Of course we will be," assured Violet. "We'll see you later this week, I am sure. Goodnight now. Don't keep Quigley waiting." Charity walked back to her husband who watched her with an adoring smile.

Violet sighed deeply. "You were very kind, Violet, in spite of how you felt," Klaus said knowingly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she answered vaguely, "but she is just a child, and a lonely one at that. She has just left her family and home to come here. I'm sure Miss Quagmire cannot be an easy person to live with."

Klaus chuckled initially, but then sobered at the thought, "Do you think Isadora is not treating Mrs. Quagmire kindly?"

"Let us hope that is not the case!" Violet said with emotion. "We can only hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks the Quagmire triplets visited Jelliston Park frequently, of course bringing along Charity and Mr. Arthur. It became quite apparent to everyone that Mr. Arthur was courting Violet. Justice Strauss could not have been more delighted, even after Klaus's protectiveness kicked in and he had spoken up regarding his older sister.

At supper one evening, after the usual party had left, and Justice Strauss was extolling Mr. Arthur, Klaus said, "What do we really know of this Mr. Arthur? Do we know his family or his plans for the future? Surely you do not want to see Violet married off to a navy man? She will be sitting alone, pregnant most likely, in a house far from us I'm sure, day in and day out, while he is God knows where in some boat. That is not a fulfilling life for someone as ambitious as Violet!"

"Mr. Arthur has saved Mr. Quagmire's life, more than once, I hear. That is a very good recommendation for a very good person," Justice Strauss tried to reassure.

"Just because someone does a good thing does not make them inherently good, just as someone who does something bad may not be evil." Klaus paused, acceding a bit. "It is fine to let them get to know one another, but please, do not push for marriage so hard."

"But he will be leaving come Christmas, which is only a few short weeks away. At least she may have a marriage proposal before he leaves…and then perhaps a long engagement?" suggested Justice Strauss excitedly.

"Can I be in the wedding?" asked Sunny, delighted at the prospect. "May I wear a pretty dress and have a flower crown?"

"Of course you can, dear!" replied Justice Strauss, patting Sunny's hand fondly.

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm not right here in the same room!" Violet's cheeks were red with embarrassment and indignation. "Might I not have some say on when I shall be married and most importantly, on whom I shall be married too." She slapped the table with her hand and everyone had the decency to look ashamed.

Klaus cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Of course! I am sorry. I meant only to protect you from the unknown. Your opinion in this matter is very important to me. Please, tell us what you think of Mr. Arthur." Klaus was highly interested in her answer.

All her self-righteousness leaked out of her and she visibly deflated with a sigh. "I don't rightly know."

The end of November had the party assembling at the Quagmire's home for a ride through their timber. All three Baudelaires had been invited, but that morning Sunny found her horse had thrown a shoe. She was so very disappointed, to the point of tears, until Klaus offered her to ride with him.

Violet rode her trusty mare, Genevieve, and Klaus pulled Sunny up to sit in front of him, sharing his saddle. The ride to the Quagmires on horseback was pretty quick, but the morning had dawned chilly with a fine mist that coated their hair and clothes. Klaus loved riding with his sisters and had not had a chance to do so since he had been home from London. His horse, Sugar, was a good horse, gentle and loyal. Klaus found himself actually looking forward to this outing with the Quagmires and Mr. Arthur. The leaves had turned their colors now and were beginning to fall to the ground in huge drifts. The woods promised to be beautiful and he loved the way a gray day contrasted with the yellows and oranges of the autumn leaves. Violet had told him to be on the lookout for several plants that she would like to harvest for his collection, so she'd brought along a small bag with some paper and shears.

Sunny chattered to her siblings the whole way to the triplet's house, unused to having their undivided attention. Klaus was amiable enough with her, talking with her about her studies and even singing with her, teaching her a battle song and they pretended to march in the front lines, shooting imaginary enemies in the trees.

The Quagmires and Mr. Arthur were waiting for them at the edge of their property, milling about on their horses. Violet noticed immediately that Charity was not among them and voiced her disappointment.

"Hello Neighbors and Friends!" greeted Quigley. Each one was dressed in dark clothes and boots, hats and jackets. "A fine day for a ride, wouldn't you agree?" he asked jovially, if not a bit sarcastically, gesturing to the sky.

"I do," Violet agreed. "Where is your lovely wife? I was hoping to see her today."

"I'm sure it will warm her heart to know you were thinking of her, poor thing. She is suffering from a headache today and has decided not to join us," said Quigley, but he did not seem upset. Klaus noticed Isadora say something quietly to Mr. Arthur and they both laughed behind their hands. Klaus did hope that Charity wasn't being mistreated at home, but pushed that thought away, preferring to think the best of people.

Mr. Arthur noticed Violet watching him and pulled away from Isadora abruptly, urging his horse next to hers with a gentle kick. "Good Morning, Miss Baudelaire," he said genially, with a smile.

She nodded her head. "And Good Morning to you, Mr. Arthur. Do you ride much?"

He laughed. "I don't get much opportunity out on the sea, but Miss Quagmire has assured me that this horse can be trusted."

"Are we ready, yet?" asked Duncan Quagmire and without waiting for a response he turned his horse to lead, across the field, at a steady trot, heading towards the tree line.

Klaus bounded away behind Duncan, still playing pretend battle with his sister, pointing out imaginary enemies and Sunny aiming her imaginary rifle, pulling the imaginary trigger and yelling, "Bang! Bang!"

Quigley followed at a quick pace behind the boys, then Isadora, Violet, and at the tail trotted Mr. Arthur. Once they entered the trees all became silent as they listened to the drip drip drip of rain on the leaves. Misty fog swirled around the horses feet, but the creatures were familiar with this path, their hooves sure.

Klaus noticed that the sky drizzled a steady rain as they left the forest briefly to ford a shallow stream. It was the kind of rain that soaks into clothes and hair, and Sunny shivered a little under her cloak, so he pulled her hood farther over her face. He could still see Violet if he looked back, not too far behind him, winding through the trees down the trail. Every now and then she would look up, hearing Sunny's little bell peal laughter drift back to her on the wind, and they would share a wave.

He kept his eyes mostly on the forest floor, searching for plants, but resigned himself to the knowledge that it was pretty late in the year for harvesting. The trail narrowed ahead between two close stands of trees. Long wisps of briar vines grew like a disease on the trees in this part of the woods. Klaus pulled a long tendril free from Sunny's cloak as they rode through the tight spot, and then one from his thigh. Once freed from the thorns, Klaus urged his horse forward quickly with a small kick to her sides, trotting to the open meadow ahead.

Goosebumps raised on the back of Klaus's neck as he heard Violet's scream, piercing in the misty silence, and he reined his horse in hard. He turned his head to see Genevieve rear up, barely missing Violet, who had already been thrown to the ground at the horse's side, then watched as the horse galloped away. Sunny craned her neck to see what had happened to her sister, but Klaus had the horse turned and was trotting quickly back to the small group assembled at the tail end of their procession. Violet was still and pale, twisted on the ground, and he slid immediately from his horse to kneel over her in the dead leaves that covered the forest floor. "What happened?" he asked anyone. She looked pale enough to be dead, but she groaned, waking from unconsciousness, blinking open her eyes. He quickly ran his hands over her head, feeling for bumps, and over her arms and legs, feeling for broken bones. She cried out in pain when Klaus ran his hands over her right arm, trying to move it.

"Her horse bucked her off, but silly Violet wasn't paying attention. She was half leaned over her horse to pluck at her stirrup. That is a beginner's mistake and I would not have expected it from her!" explained Isadora, but the group ignored her in the frenzy of the injury.

"My shoulder, Klaus," she cried. "It hurts."

He unclasped the cloak from under her neck, letting it fall open and gasped at what he saw. Her shoulder looked lumpy and misshapen, a large bruise blooming over her collarbone. He felt of it and said, "Violet, your shoulder is dislocated. I can put it back together but it is going to hurt…a lot."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, for it was already quite painful. "Sunny," she whispered to Klaus. "I don't want her to see."

"Duncan? Do you mind taking Sunny with you for the rest of the ride?" Klaus attempted to sound cheerful, but his heart was racing with worry. "I'll just take Violet home now and I can come to fetch Sunny later?"

"Nonsense! We're coming with you!" said Quigley. Mr. Arthur looked almost as pale as Violet and seemed to look everywhere except at the injured girl on the ground.

"Violet will be all right," he reassured the group. "I'll get her fixed right up and take her home. It'll be much faster if it is just us."

"Well, you stay with Violet. I'll bring the youngest Miss Baudelaire home to you this afternoon," said Duncan. Klaus nodded abruptly and turned his attention back to his fallen sister.

"Do you think you can stand, Violet?" he asked her quietly as the horses went around her and continued morosely down the trail, all merriment gone from the party for now.

He pulled on her good arm to help her sit up, then bade her wrap that arm around his neck as he pulled her by the waist from the ground. He looked around for a tree that wasn't covered in thorns and walked her over to it. Violet cried silently from the pain in her shoulder, and Klaus couldn't tell her tears from the rain. Klaus put his left arm around Violet's waist, pulling her back to his chest, holding her firmly between him and the tree, bracing her though it felt like embracing her. With his right hand he held Violet's right hand, angling her arm just so while she whimpered from even that slight movement. He took a moment to breathe, kissed her temple and reminded her to breathe, too. "Ready? Breathe in," they inhaled a deep breath together. "Now, breathe out." He felt her body relax as she exhaled then used his body to slam her right shoulder into the tree. At the same time he pulled her arm forward and felt her shoulder snap back into place.

Violet couldn't control the deep guttural agony that escaped her mouth followed by violent sobs. Klaus gathered her into his arms, whispering, "I'm so sorry," over and over again into her hair. She was wet and bruised, shivering from cold and shock and pain. "Come on. Let's get you home." Klaus mounted his horse, lifting Violet up in front of him, just like he had Sunny first thing this morning, then wrapped her discarded cloak around the front of her. He called to his horse with a nicker, digging his heels into the horse's sides, spurring him to get home fast.

Violet had become very still, and she was either sleeping or had lost consciousness. Either way was probably better for her than enduring the jolting ride home. He woke her gently as they approached the stables and was met by the boy who took care of their horses.

"Genevieve came back without Miss Baudelaire and I was right worried for her!" said the boy.

"Well, I am glad to hear she got back home. Miss Baudelaire has taken a fall, but a little rest and tea should do the trick," said Klaus. When the stable boy took Klaus's horse inside, Klaus scooped Violet up and carried her all the way to the house and up to her room. It was a miracle they weren't stopped by Justice Strauss. She must be resting in her room.

Klaus deposited Violet onto her settee as close to the fire as possible. "I'll be right back. Let me go get my bag." Violet looked dead tired. He held her chin for a second, making her look at him. "You can sleep in a minute, but first we have to look at your injuries, yes?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

He was back in less than a minute. He pulled the cloak from where it hung about her shoulders like a blanket, revealing the large reddish bruise under her collarbone. He pushed at her collarbones, but they were not broken. "Are you feeling any pain anywhere besides your shoulder?"

"Actually, my shoulder is feeling much better now. Thank you," she sighed.

"Well, I'm sure it does now, but you must go easy on it for a while or it could slip back out of socket. You'll probably be very sore in the morning." Klaus walked around to the back of the settee to look at Violet's shoulder and neck. There was a very large scrape where she had fallen and a trickle of blood slid down her skin and puddled in the back of her dress.

He pulled the dress down her shoulder further on the right side, but that seemed to be the only injured area. Klaus poured water into the washbasin and cleaned Violet's face and hands first. She seemed shy and wouldn't meet his eyes. "No one has helped me wash since I was a child and mother was still alive," she admitted.

He dipped the cloth again and ever so gently washed the skin around her shoulder, the front and then the back. He dabbed at the dried blood that had caked on, but it turned out to be a very minor injury once all the gore was washed away. Klaus dug around in his bag for a small bottle of tincture that he applied to the scrape and Violet hummed in satisfaction as the medicine did its work.

Klaus ghosted his fingertips down her good shoulder, leaned down to place one kiss on her injured shoulder, and Violet lolled her head in relaxed pleasure, exposing her neck to him, tempting him with inviting words. "Hmm, that feels good," but she wasn't herself right now.

"Are you sure there are no other injuries?"

"My leg does burn a bit," she answered after a moment's pause.

"Can you show me?"

Violet pointed to a place above her knee. Klaus gathered the hem of her dress along with the shift and pulled them up to her thigh. Then he pulled her stocking down to allow him to see another shallow scratch across her outer thigh. It was clean, with little blood, her long skirts protecting her from harm. He went ahead and applied the pain reliever to it anyway, kissing the creamy white skin at the inside of her knee when he was done. She was watching him very intently as he pulled her stocking back up and her dress back down.

"I'm going to make you some tea, now. I'll send Rosie up to help you undress then we'll tie a sling on to keep your arm still. I'll only be gone a moment. Stay as still as you can."

Klaus ran into Sunny in the hallway. "How is she? Is she alright, Klaus? I've never seen her so pale." Sunny was so excited and worried that she, too, was still in her wet clothes, still dripping.

"I'm so glad to see you!" he said. "Will you please help Violet into some dry clothes?" Sunny nodded eagerly. "Just be very careful with her shoulder. Try not to move it at all if you can manage it." Sunny started to open Violet's door, but Klaus stopped her. "You go ahead and change out of your wet clothes first, all right? Just hurry. I'll be right back with some tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Klaus." Sunny began to hurry down the hall to her room, but when they reached the stairs where he turned to go to the kitchen she asked, "Is Violet really all right?"

"She will be. It was a painful injury, but it should heal quickly."

Sunny's eyes teared up. "I heard her scream," she whispered. " I could hear her crying. I thought I might be sick."

Klaus ran his hand over her cheek. "Don't worry, Sunshine. She's all right. Hurry and help Violet. She's waiting."

Klaus started the kettle boiling and went back upstairs quickly to change out of his wet clothes, putting on a clean shirt and pants, then racing back downstairs to pour the tea. He added cream and sugar for his sisters, but he preferred his black. Placing cups and saucers on a tray and digging out some biscuits, he headed upstairs again to his sisters. He spared a moment to wonder about Justice Strauss. Maybe he would send Sunny to check on her after she'd had her tea.

He knocked on the bedroom door and Sunny opened it wide for him. "I can't get off her dress without moving her arm."

Klaus stepped in and laid the tray on the table, surveying the progress of his siblings. Violet must still be in quite a bit of pain because her face remained quite pale even though she sat close to the fire. He offered Violet his hand to help her up. First he pulled on the sleeve of her good arm and she easily pulled it out of the wet fabric. Then the dress came up and over her head, then down and around the injured shoulder. Sunny took it from him to hang it up.

Next he pulled at her stays until the corset was loose enough to pull down over Violet's hips leaving her just in her damp shift. He held Violet's gaze for a moment and her expression was clearly sensual, mouth slightly parted, eyes heavy lidded. "Klaus," she said simply, quietly, just for him. He took a deep breath.

"Do you have the dry one, Sunny?" She handed it to him and he threw it over his shoulder. He untied her last garment and tried to remember his little sister was in the room, because even through the circumstances, he couldn't help but feel a large twinge of lust as he undressed Violet. He let the thin fabric fall down her shoulders and pulled off the first sleeve, following the same procedure as he had the dress, though the shift was much looser and easier to remove.

He didn't stare or hesitate. The wet shift fell to the floor and he immediately began dressing her in the fresh one, starting with the injured arm first. He knew she was watching his face, but now he was too cowardly to look her in the eyes, too afraid of what he might give away, and didn't even attempt it until her body was completely covered. Turns out she was smiling, amused at him. A little color had come back to her cheeks, and her breaths were quick. God, all he did was want to kiss her. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a roll of clean cloth to tie her arm tight to her body, creating a sling. "Just for a day or two" he reassured her when she looked at it dubiously.

"All better?" he asked her. Violet nodded. He led her to the table for her tea. He passed Sunny's to her, but pulled Violet's cup in front of him. He dug around in his medical bag and brought out a small brown bottle with a dropper, placed a very small amount in Violet's tea and swirled it around.

"Drink up. It'll help you sleep," he instructed, pushing it towards her.

"What was that?"

"Just a bit of Laudanum. Just this once," he smiled at her. "Sunny? Have you seen Justice Strauss since you've been home?" Klaus asked. "The house is so quiet."

"No, I'll go check on her. Maybe she's reading in the library. She loves to lose time in there by the fire on cold rainy days." She took a couple of sips of her tea then walked to the door. "And I'll come check on you later, Violet, if that's all right with you?"

"Of course," Violet said sweetly. "If I'm asleep just come give me a kiss." Then Sunny was gone.

The medicine worked quickly and Violet's eyes drooped. "I feel funny, Klaus. The room is spinning." He lifted her off the chair easily and laid her in her bed, covering her with several blankets all the way up to her chin. He sat on the edge of Violet's bed and gently stroked her damp hair until he was sure she was asleep, but as he stood, she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips.

"Thank you." Her eyes were still closed. She was so medicated she couldn't even open them.

"I'll be back to check on you in a while," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"If I'm asleep just come and give me a kiss," she repeated the same instructions she had given to Sunny. "I love you," she slurred her words a little.

"Are you asleep, yet? I want a kiss now," Klaus teased her.

"I think so. I'm having a good dream."

Klaus laughed softly, bent over and kissed her quickly on the lips, then one more time, lingering a little longer, smelling rain and tea on her skin. "Sleep now."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sunny came to Klaus's room to announce that the Quagmires were downstairs for breakfast. He didn't remember making plans with them and knew Violet needed rest today. Running a hand through his bedhead hair he said, "Thank you, Sunny. Have you woken Violet, yet?"

"No, I didn't know if she should come down. I was going to ask you."

"No. Let me get dressed and I'll check on her quickly before I come down. Will you please let Justice Strauss know I might be just a few minutes." Sunny nodded. "Does she know about Violet's injury?"

"Yes, I told her, but, there's something you should know." Klaus was already out of bed pulling pants on.

"We can speak later, Sunny, if you don't mind? Run along." Sunny rolled her eyes and shut the door a little more forcefully than she needed to. When he was dressed he knocked softly on Violet's door, but there was no answer. Letting himself in he sat on the edge of Violet's bed and gently rubbed her arm. The Laudanum was nothing to be trifled with and he had checked on her several times during the night to make sure she was still breathing, even though he had given her the smallest dose. Now, she woke with a groan, and immediately tried to lift her hands to her head, which would be aching, Klaus was sure. He tried to stop her from moving her right arm, but it was too late and she flinched in pain.

"Oh God. Why does everything hurt?" she asked hoarsely. "Klaus?"

"Do you remember yesterday? You fell off your horse and dislocated your shoulder? It's in a sling and you should try not to move it too much," he reminded her.

"Vaguely. I remember the pain. Was there a tree? And then you carried me to my room. Where's my horse?" she asked more alertly.

"Genevieve is fine. She came home before we did."

"I don't understand what happened? She's never bucked me before, although," she spoke as though she were trying to see through a thick fog, "yes, there were a lot of thorns and they were stuck in the stirrup. Maybe I scratched her."

Just then, Sunny pushed the door open, letting herself in. "Good Morning, Sunshine!" Violet gave her usual greeting to her sister, then noticed her glum expression. "What's the matter?"

Sunny gave Klaus a pointed look. "There is something you both should know. About yesterday."

"Well, out with it then," said Klaus.

She closed the door behind her and stepped up to the bed, speaking quietly. "It wasn't Violet's fault that she got bucked off Genevieve," she said conspiratorially.

"Of course not. It wasn't anybody's fault," soothed Klaus.

"No, that's not true. Yesterday, after you had left to take Violet home, I heard Mr. Arthur ask Miss Quagmire why she had done that."

"Done what?" asked Violet.

"Then Miss Quagmire said that Violet needed to be taught a lesson for leaning over her horse like that," continued Sunny. "Then Mr. Arthur said he would appreciate if Miss Quagmire would keep her thorns to herself and refrain from breaking his future wife's body."

"What does it mean, exactly?" asked Violet, still a bit groggy.

Sunny shrugged. "It sounds like Miss Quagmire caused the accident."

"With thorns," affirmed Klaus. "Violet, you just said there were a lot of thorns about where you had the accident. I do remember them, too, actually. They were growing on just about every tree and even Sunny had several stuck in her cloak."

"But Violet could have died! She could have broken her neck. The horse could have trampled her!" exclaimed Sunny.

Violet looked stricken. "It still could have been an accident," she offered uncertainly. "I know Isadora doesn't like me, but surely she doesn't want me dead."

"They're here. Now. The Quagmires" said Klaus, eyebrows furrowed. "How dare she! I'll confront the matter now and send them straight home." He stood up quickly, heading for the door. Violet's accident had scared him and, even now, knowing she was fine, he felt a little gut sick remembering her heart wrenching cry of pain and the pallor of her skin. If someone were truly the cause of his sister's accident then they were no friend of his.

Violet sat up quickly in bed with a wince. "They're here now?" Sunny nodded. "Oh the nerve of that girl! Klaus!" she called him back. "Help me to get dressed." She swung her legs down to the floor.

"No, you need to stay in bed," he urged with his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her in bed. "I'll have Rosie bring you up some breakfast."

"No. If little Izzy has done this deed on purpose I am about to show her that she can't keep a good woman down! I am not afraid of her." She went to the closet and pulled out a fresh dress and picked her stays up off the floor. "Klaus," she urged.

"Violet, I would rather you stay in bed and we can deal with this matter head on. This seems like a dangerous game to play." But he began to tighten the stays for her anyway. He untied the sling to get her dress over her arm, but she refused to let him tie it back on her.

"Just for now. I promise not to use my arm too much," she negotiated. "Sunny, help me put my hair up, please?" Sunny had Violet's hair up nice and neat in just a short minute. There still was the matter of the bruise. Violet stared at it in her mirror, running her fingers over it, momentarily fascinated. There was no disguising it. It ran across her shoulder and under her collarbones, showing dark red and purple against her fair skin. Oh well. Maybe it would make Isadora feel a bit guilty. Klaus felt helpless against this sudden frenzy of activity when all he really wanted was for Violet to go back to bed.

Violet slipped her feet into her shoes. "Sunny? Can you help me tie them, please." As Sunny bent to tie the boots on Violet said, "Remember, not a word about any of this."

Violet's siblings turned to her in astonishment. "What?" said Klaus.

"We have no proof and it'll be Sunny's word against theirs. You can't just go calling someone a murderer. Now, just act normal, as if everything is fine, as if I am fine, especially."

The younger pair looked dubious.

"All right?" urged Violet. They nodded in reluctant agreement. Violet smiled, nodded back and would have marched downstairs if Klaus had not slowed her, taking her hand, and made sure she was steady.

"Take it easy," he admonished her.

The siblings joined the group in the dining hall. Violet stopped only a second outside the door to squeeze his hand, looking weary and still too pale, then plastered a cheerful smile to her face. Klaus deeply wished everyone would just go home and leave the Baudelaires be for a little while. He sometimes couldn't understand why the Quagmires seemed to prefer Justice Strauss's home over their own.

"Good Morning, Justice Strauss. Hello everybody." greeted Violet, more enthusiastically than she had ever greeted this group. Klaus was glad to see that Charity was along with Quigley this morning. Violet needed all the friends she could get. "I do hope you haven't been waiting for too long. My siblings and I were just having such a lovely discussion." Mr. Arthur and Duncan had stood upon Violet's entrance, but Klaus followed Violet close behind and pulled her chair out for her as usual.

"You look well, Miss Baudelaire," stated Quigley. "That was a hard fall you took yesterday. If it were me I'd still be laid up in bed, I'll wager."

Charity gaped at Violet's bruise, as did Mr. Arthur. "But Violet! That bruise! It must be painful. Are you sure you're all right?"

Before Violet could answer Isadora said to Klaus, "Why Dr. Baudelaire! I was sure you would make her stay in bed after a fall like that. I thought she would be in her sickbed for at least a week. I was afraid she would have to miss out on the ball we are having in three days time to celebrate our little Miss Charity." Isadora looked positively thrilled to make this announcement.

Oh God, another ball to endure. He could tell by Violet's expression she felt the exact same way. He leaned over the chair arm to whisper, "I'll bet you wished you had stayed in bed now, hmm? That's what you get for ignoring the doctor's orders. We probably both could have gotten out of this damn ball." She only huffed in return, and that fake smile was getting thinner by the minute.

"Oh, another ball! How wonderful!" exclaimed Justice Strauss.

"Yes, of course you are all invited," said Isadora.

"I am so glad you are all right, Violet," said Charity, coming back to the previous subject. "I was looking forward to having you at the party."

"Well, I wouldn't miss it," said Violet, who had come to adore the young woman, her expression softening into a genuine smile.

When breakfast was done and they were retiring to the parlor, Klaus made an announcement. "I think I will take a walk out to the stables." Violet gave him a hard look, which he ignored. "I want to check on Violet's horse. She had a hard day yesterday. Miss Quagmire, would you like to accompany me?"

"Klaus, let the stable boy watch out for the horses," said Justice Strauss, and Violet nodded her head in agreement.

"It will only take a few moments and it is a sunny morning. Isadora?" She nodded her acceptance looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Well, I suppose. Mr. Quagmire," Justice Strauss said to Duncan, "would you mind terribly to accompany them as chaperone?"

"Of course."

Klaus led the way to the door where they stopped to let Isadora put her cloak on, then Duncan let the pair leave a moment before him, giving them some privacy. Isadora put her arm through Klaus's and he let her. He wondered if he asked her if she would confess to hurting Genevieve. He didn't care to play these games. Even Violet had said that even if Isadora was responsible it still could've been an accident. He kept his fingers crossed.

Isadora chatted merrily at this turn of events. He had never asked to be alone with her, in fact, he often tried very hard not to be, contriving reasons to either leave or bring other people into their group. So, having his ear all to herself, she spoke mainly of the upcoming ball, and the beautiful gown that Quigley had bought her in London. He heard what she said, but his mind was elsewhere, wondering how to confront the situation if the need arose. What exactly would he be looking for?

It was easier than he had hoped. The stable boy was lingering near the front of the stable cleaning gear and tack. "Good morning, Dr. Baudelaire," greeted the boy.

"Yes, indeed. How are you?" Klaus greeted kindly.

"I'm well enough, sir. Are you and the lady going for a ride then?" he asked.

"No, no. I was just wanting to check on Genevieve. It seems she had quite a scare yesterday and I was wondering if I could have a look at her?" asked Klaus.

Duncan had caught up with them by this time, but stood quietly aside. The boy nodded and left into the darkness of the stable to retrieve the horse. "I'm sure the horse is fine, Klaus," assured Isadora. "The boy would have known if she were hurt. Did Violet ask you to do this? She is a worrywart."

"Isadora," Duncan reprimanded.

"I assure you that my sister has not asked me to do anything for her, but even if she had I would willingly do so," Klaus defended. "Is there a problem, Miss Quagmire? Would you not do the same for your own horse?"

"Yes, of course you're right," Isadora backtracked at the censure of these two men. "I didn't mean offense."

The boy brought Genevieve out into the sunlight saying, "I rubbed her down yesterday before bedding her stall. Gave her some extra oats because the ol' girl sure was panting hard when she got home."

"Thank you. So, all of her limbs seemed fine?" The boy nodded, handing the bridle to Klaus, but Genevieve was such a mild mannered horse, she would have stood there for Klaus without anyone holding her. That was part of the mystery. Klaus rubbed his fingers through her mane affectionately, then rubbed his hands over her flank and down to her rump. Her skin looked intact, but that was the left side of the horse and Violet had hurt her right shoulder, so he figured if she was leaning over the horse like Isadora had said yesterday, it would have been over the right side of the horse.

Klaus passed around the front of the horse, and Genevieve nibbled at his hair, but he pushed her away gently. Once again he ran his hands over her shoulders, and down her flank. Right where the stirrup would be there was a long scratch, which corresponded with Violet's story. The scratch was shallow with a thin scab in place already. He continued down the right side of her rump but saw no other injuries.

Maybe the thorn in the stirrup had caused all the ruckus? Klaus came back around her body to scratch in between her ears. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" he murmured to the horse, then followed her white blaze down to her soft nose with his palm. That's when he saw it, another scratch, right across the horse's soft nose and into her nostril. Klaus's heart sank. He felt physically ill. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Genevieve's, thinking hard. Why would anyone want to hurt his sister? She was nothing but gentle spirit and generosity.

The two Quagmires were watching him. "Isadora, do you know anything about this?" he asked, running his hand again down the horse's nose.

"Well," she began nervously. "There were a lot of thorns around when Violet was bucked. That's the reason she was leaning over her horse…to, to pull a vine out of her stirrup."

"And did you feel like she needed to learn a lesson, for leaning over?" Klaus tried to stay calm, but it came out accusatory anyway.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, Klaus," Duncan defended, "but Isadora will not take the blame…"

Klaus interrupted, "That's what she said yesterday, Duncan."

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does," said Duncan again. Klaus realized that Violet had been right. It was only Sunny's word against this whole family, for they would protect each other, even lie for each other, probably.

"Never mind," Klaus said shortly. "I apologize if I was too forward." He nodded at the stable boy who had lingered nearby and retrieved the horse from Klaus's hand. "Let's get Miss Quagmire out of the cold, shall we?" They walked back in silence, no longer touching, but side by side still, Duncan falling behind again at Isadora's bidding.

Halfway to the house, he spotted Violet walking though the curving trails of frostbitten roses with Mr. Arthur. They were arm in arm and Klaus noticed right away that they were unchaperoned. He knew exactly and immediately what that meant, had been dreading it for weeks now. He had known for a long time that Mr. Arthur would ask Violet to marry him, but he didn't know what Violet would answer. He stopped in his tracks without knowing, and Isadora, too, was watching the couple with an aggrieved expression. Was Isadora jealous of Violet? Did Isadora count Violet as an enemy? When he looked to Violet once more she had seen him and they shared a long look across the garden.

He felt weary all of the sudden. He wanted to lie down in his bed and sleep for an eternity. He could wake up an old man and all of the troubles of youth would be long over. Without a word he headed back into the house, none the better for his trip to the stables, and maybe a whole lot worse.

Klaus waited patiently in the parlor with Justice Strauss, the Quagmires, and Sunny, who had come to sit on his lap as if she sensed he needed comfort, for Violet to come back with news. When the pair arrived, they were quiet, no happy announcements, but acted normally, as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had. No one asked, though it must have been by great effort that Justice Strauss kept her mouth shut on the matter.

Later, after an awkward day, when everyone had left, Klaus knocked on Violet's bedroom door. "Come in," he heard her voice on the other side of the door.

"Good evening, Violet," he said, sounding tired even to himself. "I've come to tie your sling back on. You went the whole day without it and I feel you may have overused your arm today."

"Yes, I am ready. It's been a very long day and I have been very sore all evening." Violet was already dressed in her nightclothes. He found the cloth on the edge of the bed where it had been flung this morning and began to adjust it around her shoulder. She began, quietly, "So, I'm sure you have guessed that Mr. Arthur has proposed to me today?" Klaus remained silent, pretending to be concentrating on the placement of the sling. "He would like to have a long engagement while he finishes his term in the navy." He tied the knot and stepped back to survey the angle. "I have told him I would think about it." At least she hadn't said yes.

"And what is it that you need to think about?" he asked.

"He is a stranger to me. I do not know what it would be like to be his wife, to sit at home waiting for him while he is off to work, if he is kind or mean? He seems very intelligent, yet I always feel an edge of insincerity to his demeanor. I do not love him."

"You admit that you do not love him, yet you consider his marriage proposal?" he accused.

"I can never be with the one I do love, can I?" she asked frustrated, gesturing with her good arm.

"You haven't even tried," he rebutted, letting his pent up emotions leak out into his volume. "You always send me away, but it never changes anything."

"I do it for you, don't you see?" Violet's voice was anguished and loud. "Everything I do is for you, so you can have a normal life. I just want you to be happy!"

He shook his head in denial. "You never give us a chance to be happy. I just… I just want…" He clasped her shoulders with his hands and she winced a bit in pain from her injury, but he didn't let go, only slid his hands upward to cradle her neck, her face. He was going to kiss her, prove to her that his love was good, that they could be good. It might be his last chance.

And she wanted it too, not pulling away an inch, but pulling him closer with her good hand around his neck, her thumb gracing his cheekbone. She bumped his nose with hers, but when his lips had barely brushed against her mouth she said, "He kissed me today."

Klaus let his breath expel over her lips with a heavy sigh. He pressed his forehead to hers and pushed his hands through her hair to hold her head close to his. He didn't kiss her. He would not be compared to Lieutenant James Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of Charity's ball came all too quickly. The Baudelaires enjoyed the short reprieve from their visiting neighbors as the Quagmires had been too busy preparing for their grand occasion. Unfortunately, there was still plenty of tension in Justice Strauss's house and it hadn't been a peaceful or relaxing time.

Justice Strauss just couldn't understand why Violet had put off giving her answer to Mr. Arthur and plagued Violet with nagging and questions at every turn. If Violet happened to escape to a hiding place before an encounter with their guardian, then Justice Strauss would start in on Klaus to finally officially court the Quagmire girl and propose already! There was no escaping this talk of marriage and the constant reminder of the siblings impending separation at the hands of matrimony left Klaus tired and heartsick.

Klaus knew that Violet had taken to hiding in the back of the library where there were several comfortable chairs hidden behind the shelves of books, too far from the fireplace to be comfortable, somewhere Justice Strauss rarely ventured in winter. He found her there now, wrapped in a blanket, cup of tea in hand, a book in her lap but not reading, just staring out the window into the gray sky.

She smiled at him broadly when she finally noticed him standing there. "Hello, Klaus."

"Sorry to disturb your thoughts," he said as he sat in one of the overstuffed chairs across from her.

"A very welcome disturbance, I assure you." She handed him her still warm cup of tea and he took a few sips, but it was too sweet, so set it on a nearby table.

"Violet," he began. "There is something on my heart that I feel I must say to you."

"Say it then."

"You said the other night that you would marry Mr. Arthur…without love, to protect me… to free me, so to speak?"

"Klaus…" she started to interrupt, but he held up his hands and continued, leaning his elbows on his knees, always leaning towards her.

"Your marriage to him would do no such thing. Do you think once you are married and living away from here that I will immediately fall in love? Being apart from you has never lessened my feelings for you. Do you think I had no end of opportunity to meet someone in London? There were plenty of eligible women, Violet, but there is only one you in the whole world, the only one I want to spend my life with. By marrying him you destine me to be alone, because I promise you this. I will never marry without love, and you are the one that I love."

She moved to the edge of her chair, leaning forward, towards him. Her hands shook as she reached for his, and bringing his knuckles to her mouth, almost as if she were praying, kissed them. "I love you, too."

They remained quiet for a long time, when Klaus remembered the other reason he had sought his sister out. "I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket for a small square package wrapped in tissue paper and a ribbon. "I had brought it from London as a Christmas gift for you, but I want you to have it…for tonight. I'll get you something else for Christmas."

"Don't be silly," she said, taking the proffered package and untying the bow, letting the tissue paper fall away. Inside was a bundle of the softest fabric she had ever felt, and realized upon taking it out of the box that it was a silk scarf, a pure creamy white. "It's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"It reminded me of you- natural, innocent, fair and so soft," his thumb brushed the pale inside of her wrist and he looked away, embarrassed that he'd said too much all in one day. "You can use it tonight to cover your bruise if you wish to."

"Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you," she said tenderly.

Klaus had the carriage pulled around at half past 5 o'clock and helped Justice Strauss step in, then Sunny, who made the prettiest picture in her dark green gown. Klaus bowed to her when she stepped up to him, then he took her hand to escort her to the carriage. "Miss Baudelaire, you look beautiful tonight. Will you promise me a dance?"

Sunny laughed. "As many as you want, dear Klaus."

Klaus kissed her hand, "I am but at your service." Then he lifted her right into the carriage and she climbed into the seat beside Justice Strauss.

Violet took his breath away when she appeared at the door. She wore a dress the color of deep gold, and her hair was loose and curling around her shoulders, with just a bit tied back on the sides. It wasn't fashionable, but it was how he loved her hair best and knew she had left it down for him. The scarf he had given her was tucked into the low bodice of the dress, covering more skin than she wished to show off while also covering most of her bruise. Only a little red and purple peeked out from the right side of the scarf.

"Violet," was all he said while he helped her step into the carriage, squeezing her fingers when she took his hand to steady herself, then sat himself next to his older sister and they were off. Everyone was silent, each looking out their own window into the darkness of the road. Klaus put his hands down on the seat to steady himself after a precarious dip in the road had them all swaying and encountered Violet's hand there too, hidden under the skirts of her dress. He covered her cool hand with his own. At first, she gave no reaction, but after a minute turned her hand palm up to interlace their fingers. He hated it, this hope he felt when she touched him. He surely should not get his hopes up.

At the ball the small family waited in a long receiving line. Most everyone was meeting Charity Quagmire for the first time and it was taking a while. Quigley and Charity were the first Quagmires they met upon entering the house. Klaus gave a hearty greeting to his old friend and kissed Charity's cheek. "Congratulations to the prettiest girl here," he told her. "Quigley is a very lucky man, indeed!"

Charity blushed, her fair skin turning very red from all of the attention. "Thank you so much. It has been wonderful meeting such kind people as the Baudelaire family." Charity included Violet in this statement, who was being greeted by Quigley with a kiss to her cheek also. Kisses all around. Violet gave one to Charity and an embrace.

Next was Duncan, who greeted them a little more cooly than usual, probably due to Klaus's accusations earlier in the week. Isadora greeted him warmly enough, though, all smiles and soft touches to his arm. Before he could move away she pressed something into his hand, which he placed into his pocket to look at later. Klaus heard Isadora greet Violet behind him, also warmly, pointing out where Mr. Arthur was in the room, but that man was already making a beeline towards Violet.

"Hello, Violet," Mr. Arthur said to her, taking her hand, not to kiss it, but just to hold.

"James," she answered. Oh, the familiarity broke Klaus's heart. He walked away from the pair and didn't look back, not wanting to hear more. He was sure that he never wanted to attend another ball for the rest of his life.

Klaus found the wine and stood against the wall nursing his glass, listening to the music, until, surprisingly, Violet came to find him. "Come dance with me. We never had a chance last time." She took his hand and he set his glass down on a nearby table. It was a lively song, an unfamiliar dance, and she laughed whenever he turned the wrong way. When the music ended he was passed straight to Sunny, dancing two songs with her, then, feeling tired, he pulled her blonde curls saying he needed a rest.

He found the wall again, but felt more cheered than before. He stuck his hands in his pocket and remembered Isadora had given him something. It was a note folded, then folded twice more. "Meet me in the east hall at 8 o'clock," it said, written in neat script. Klaus checked the time and realized it was almost 8 now. He was curious and wary at the same time. What had to be done in secret sometimes wasn't a good thing. He looked around at the dancers and the dressed up people talking in their tight circles. Violet was nowhere that he could see.

Klaus pushed off the wall, folding the note back up and pressing it deep into his pocket. He had to cross the room and walk around the edge of the dancers to make it to the door on the far side, the east side. The hall was barely lit, discouraging guests from journeying too deep into the house. There were portraits of Quagmire ancestors on the walls hung on red fleur-de-lis wallpaper. The doors were all shut save one half way down the dark hall, and that room turned out to be empty as well. Klaus decided to make his way quickly back to the party, not wanting to be found lurking here in the dark. Maybe he had misunderstood the note? Turning back around he almost ran right into Isadora, who took a quick step back to avoid colliding with him.

"Isadora, what is this about?" he got right to the point, feeling quite uncomfortable to be in a dark hallway alone with her.

"I'm glad you came, Klaus. I needed to speak privately with you and I know social niceties require us to have a chaperone."

"All right. What do you need to speak with me about?" He still felt very suspicious of her since finding the evidence of foul play on Violet's horse.

"About the other day, I was too ashamed to admit to guilt in front of Duncan."

"So you did sabotage Violet's horse? You could have killed her, Isadora!"

She took one of his hands in both of hers. "I didn't know she would be bucked off. I am truly sorry," she pleaded. "I was so afraid you would be angry with me."

"I am angry… and sick about this. I wanted to trust you, Izzy. You're one of my oldest friends, but, this is unforgivable."

"You can trust me, please Klaus. You must forgive me. I am very sorry. I truly never meant it to go so far, but Violet just…" she let her voice trail away.

"Violet just what?"

"Violet just…well, I see the way you look at her, Klaus. You'd have to be a blind fool not to see that you have feelings for her. It isn't right! It isn't natural, and she just keeps you tied to her like a fish caught on a hook! It makes me so angry sometimes." Isadora's floodgates were open and she couldn't seem to stop herself from spilling her spiteful truth. "It's time you woke up, Klaus. She has James now and she no longer needs you to be her pet anymore, but you're tied up so tight in her apron strings you don't even realize. Violet isn't your mother and she can never be your wife, or do you think you will you be satisfied to be her lover's tryst when she visits Jelliston Park?" she finished meanly.

Klaus felt a jolt of surprise at these accusations and he lied. He lied to protect Violet from this scornful girl. "Violet is my sister, and I can promise you that there is nothing between us but familial love."

"Prove it, then," she challenged. He had her backed against the wall in a blink of an eye, his mouth on hers, not tenderly, no. His fingers squeezed her forearms too hard and his teeth nipped at her lips. He was angry with her for hurting Violet, for obviously bullying Violet while he had been gone. Violet's odd behavior around the Quagmires and her need to protect his reputation from an affair with her made sense to him now. Because Isadora knew. He was angry that Isadora was able to take his kisses against his will just by threatening his sister. How much would this awful girl take from the Baudelaires before it was all through? He would not give her what she wanted. Isadora wanted him to love her instead of Violet, but he never would. He promised himself that. But he could give her lust. He had more than enough of that to spare.

Klaus could feel her trying to slow the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders to make some room between them, but he only pressed her harder against that red wallpaper, slanting his mouth hard across hers. Finally, he broke away, squeezing her arms one final time before dropping his hands. She was breathing hard, chest heaving. "Is that what you wanted Isadora?" he asked. "Are you happy now?"

Giving him a very self-satisfied smile and looking over his shoulder at something beyond him in the dark hallway, she said, "Yes, very." Klaus spun around to see Violet standing there, watching. How long had she been there? As soon as he saw her wounded expression, she turned and ran back out into the brightly lit ballroom.

"Violet, wait!" he called after her.

"No need to explain anything to her. She's just your sister after all, Klaus," Isadora reminded him in a singsong voice. "She should be happy for us."

"There is no us, Isadora. There will never be an us," Klaus spat out and was satisfied himself to see a look of pain cross her face before he also left, but he couldn't find Violet anywhere.

He comforted himself by sitting with Justice Strauss for the rest of the evening, keeping her company and enjoying the familiar and the mundane that helped to quiet his restlessness. There was a loud clinking and the crowd began to quieten and pay attention. Mr. Arthur was banging a spoon to his wineglass. "Attention. I'd like to make a little toast to the special lady of the evening, Mrs. Charity Quagmire! May you have many years of happy marriage and many sons to carry on the fine Quagmire name!" He raised his glass and everyone took a sip of their wine. "I'd also like to make an announcement," he continued before the crowd got noisy again. "I am very happy to say that Miss Violet Baudelaire has taken pity on this poor soldier and has finally agreed to marry me." There was an excited murmur amongst the crowd and Justice Strauss clapped her hands in merriment.

Klaus saw her now, standing a little off to the side of Mr. Arthur, cheeks reddened, as people began to congratulate her, but it wasn't long before she was standing at their table, Mr. Arthur at her side with a hand on her back, asking if they could go home. "I'm sorry to cut everyone's enjoyment short, but I have a terrible headache. Would it be all right if we just go home?" She asked Justice Strauss and didn't even spare Klaus a single glance. Their guardian was reluctant to leave, but Violet won out in the end, and sat as far away from him as possible on the bench seat of the carriage.

He wanted to explain, but how could he? She was a stranger to him now, somebody else's fiancé. Violet cried most of the way home and would accept comfort from no one, saying she was just tired and not feeling well, running straight up to her room upon arriving home. The next morning Klaus packed his bag and announced at breakfast that he was leaving.

"When?" asked Justice Strauss.

"This morning. There is a village, one three hours ride from Jelliston Park, that has advertised their need of a physician." He glanced at Violet, but she didn't look at him, silently staring down into her lap.

"Don't worry," he soothed Sunny when she broke into sobs at his news, taking the small girl into his lap. "I'll be back in time for Christmas. I always come home for Christmas, don't I?"

Justice Strauss had a basket of food packed for his journey and she and Sunny, along with Rosie and the stable boy, stood on the steps to bid him goodbye. Sunny made excuses for Violet. "I'm sure Violet isn't feeling well, still."

"I know. Give her a kiss from me, all right?" and he gave Sunny a quick kiss on her cheek, then, after he kissed the other side he said, "and that one was for you." She laughed and he stepped into his stirrup and seated himself in the saddle. Before he rode out of the gates and onto the road, he looked back at the house, and Violet was standing there, with her window open, looking out at him. She waved. He raised his hand to her, waved back, then turned his horse for the road.

Late in December, it had begun to snow, delaying Klaus's return to Jelliston Park. In fact, he didn't arrive until Christmas Eve, and it wasn't the peaceful, carol singing, lighting of the Christmas tree candles that he came home to. After dropping his horse off at the stable and gathering his bag, he let himself in to find a silent night indeed. The entire house seemed deserted.

Finally, Rosie walked determinedly by with a basin of water in her hands. "Rosie? Where is everyone?" he stopped her.

"Oh, Dr. Baudelaire. We've been expecting you, of course, and now I'm so glad you're here. Justice Strauss has been beside herself with worry," the poor maid looked close to tears.

'What's happened?" he asked.

"It's your poor little sister, sir. She's come down suddenly with a cough and a fever. Just these past few hours she's taken a turn for the worse."

Klaus grabbed his medical bag and bounded up the stairs before Rosie, heading straight for Sunny's room. There she lay, looking so small in her white shift, her blonde curls matted and damp from sweat, her cheeks and chest red from fever. Justice Strauss nursed her, holding a cool compress to the small girl's forehead.

Upon seeing him, Justice Strauss jumped up to embrace him and began to cry. "Oh Klaus. Please come look at our little girl. If anyone can help her, it's you. Thank God you're home!"

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, looking intently at Sunny. Pulling the covers down, he felt her pulse, which was racing, and her skin was so very hot. Her chest rattled a bit with every breath. He rubbed her shoulders and her forehead, squeezing her hands. "Sunny," he called softly to her. "Sunny, wake up."

She barely opened her eyes, slurring out his name, before becoming flaccid again. "How long has she been like this?" he asked Justice Strauss.

"She was coughing at tea, but wanted to sleep at 3 o'clock. I came to check on her an hour later and she could barely move."

"And has her cough gotten worse?"

"No, but her breathing sounds terrible," the older woman said.

"It sounds like pneumonia. There's nothing for it. She'll either come through, or…" his voice broke and he couldn't finish. The thought was too terrible. "We'll just keep her comfortable, try to keep her fever down, and prop her up on a different side every few hours."

"What about cutting her, Klaus? Should we let out some of the bad humor?" she asked, though distastefully.

He was shaking his head, "No, I won't cut her. I've seen the procedure work maybe once or twice, out of fifty times. It's not worth the risk. Plenty of people have bled to death before their pneumonia could kill them."

Sunny rasped out a word without opening her eyes. "Violet?"

Klaus looked around, suddenly aware that he hadn't seen Violet. "Where is my sister?"

"She was asked to spend Christmas at the Quagmire's before Mr. Arthur has to leave to see his family. She's been staying with them since yesterday morning."

"Have you informed her of this turn of events?" he asked.

"No. It didn't cross my mind. I've been so worried and it's all happened so fast." Justice Strauss began to cry again. "I'll stay here with Sunny. Will you fetch Violet, please, Klaus? She would want to be here. She needs to know."

Klaus kissed Sunny, then patted Justice Strauss's shoulder. "I'll be back with Violet in a couple of hours." He bounded down the stairs and back out into the cold night air. He knocked loudly on the stable door, rousing the stable boy. "Ready the carriage and make haste," he ordered the boy.

It was late when the carriage pulled up to the Quagmire estate and the lights were all out. It took several rounds of knocking before the old housekeeper, wrapped in a tartan shawl and holding a candle, answered the door. She recognized Klaus and beckoned him to come in to the sitting room. "I'm sorry, sir, but everyone has gone to bed already."

"Please, you must wake my sister, Miss Baudelaire. I need to speak with her right away," he told her, all urgency.

"Yes, of course. Just a moment." He watched her as she lit another candle and climbed the stairs, too slow for his liking. He paced while he waited. He hadn't known what he would say to Violet when he saw her, but now none of that seemed to matter.

He didn't have to wait long before Violet came running down the stairs dressed in her nightclothes, stockinged feet and a blanket hastily wrapped around her shoulders. "Klaus! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, running up to him, embracing him. She set her candlestick down on a table and pulled him toward the settee. "I've missed you so much. I feel terrible for not saying goodbye when you left," Violet prattled on nervously. "I'm so glad you've come for Christmas. I'll just tell the housekeeper to get you a room ready to sleep in. You must be exhausted."

"No, Violet," he pulled her around to face him. "We must go home, quickly. It's Sunny. She's ill with cough and fever. I believe she has pneumonia."

Violet laughed, like he had told a joke. "No. She was fine yesterday. We played in the snow together." She shook her head. "You've only just gotten home. There's been a mistake."

"No, Violet," he said again. "Go get your things quickly. The carriage is outside." Violet shook her head in shock again. "Sunny is asking for you," he said quietly. "She needs you."

"Yes, all right," she finally accepted the news. She took the candle back upstairs with her, leaving Klaus in the dark again. He paced back and forth in front of the stairs impatiently once more when he heard a small scream and a loud clunk on the floor above him.

"Violet?" he hurried up the stairs. "Violet?" he called again, rounding a corner of the dark hall. She was standing in a doorway, illuminated from the lantern light within, but she looked like a ghost, with her hand to her mouth, the smoke from the extinguished candle that she had dropped floating around her feet. He rushed to her. "Is everything all right? I thought I heard a…" His voice trailed off as he saw what Violet was seeing.

They were looking into a bedroom and in the middle of the bed were Mr. Arthur and Isadora Quagmire, naked as the day they were born, obviously caught in a very compromising position by his sister, for they were now hastily trying to cover themselves up. Others were coming out of their rooms now having heard the scream, also. Klaus turned Violet out of the doorway and gave her a small push down the hall. "I said to hurry. Sunny needs you now."

"Violet!" called Mr. Arthur. "It isn't what you think!"

Klaus gave Violet a pointed look when she turned back, and she continued obediently to her room, hopefully to pack. He turned his attention to Mr. Arthur, speaking quietly and without emotion. "Do not speak to my sister, Mr. Arthur. As I am sure you are well aware, your engagement to Violet is off. Do not try to contact her in any way. You are a disgusting fellow and to be totally honest, I never liked you."

"Klaus," said Isadora, but he didn't even look at her. He didn't give her the time of day. "Aren't you happy now you can have Violet all to yourself again?" she called cruelly, a last ditch effort to get his attention. He shut the door, ignoring the Quagmire brothers in their nightshirts, and followed Violet to help her carry her belongings downstairs.

She didn't have much with her, so he wrapped her in her cloak and a blanket, bade her put her boots on and carried her small case downstairs and loaded everything and everyone into the carriage.

It scared Klaus a little when Violet began laughing. At first he thought she was crying, but no, it was unmistakably laughter. "Violet," he said, taking her hand, trying to calm her.

"I'm…I'm just so relieved," she said between giggles. "I never wanted to marry him and… and now I don't have to. I only went to his room to tell him goodbye. He was leaving the day after Christmas. Did you see his face? Did you see Isadora's face? Oh my, they were surprised." Her laughter died immediately. "Not as surprised as me, I suppose. Do you think she loves James? Or do you think she just hates me so much that she never wants me to have anything she can't have?"

"I don't pretend to know the answer to the question of Isadora Quagmire," Klaus answered quietly. "I do know that I was set up the night of the ball." She looked at him sharply. "Did you get a note that night telling you to meet in the east hall?"

Violet nodded. "Yes, one of the servants brought it to me, but I didn't know who it was from."

"Isadora put a note in my hand saying she needed to speak to me. Violet, she confessed to making your horse buck you off, but then she accused us of… of having an inappropriate relationship. I didn't want her to have any more reason to hurt you so I kissed her when she asked me to prove that I didn't have feelings for you." Klaus felt nothing but regret for that night, when everything in his world had gone straight to hell. "She wanted you to see and of course you went straight to Mr. Arthur out of spite for me."

"I felt so betrayed, Klaus. How could you tell me you love me, but kiss her? I wasn't thinking straight. God, I wished right away that I could've taken it back, the marriage acceptance that is." She began to cry now. "It's been miserable. I've thought I lost you. You're the one that I want, and I've messed everything up. I've only ever wanted you. You have to know that, right?" He pulled Violet into his embrace and let her cry into his neck. "I love you," she said.

He leaned back to wipe some of her tears away with his thumbs, but then he was finally kissing her, cradling her face, tasting her mouth, feeling the wetness of her tears, and it was more perfect than he imagined. He stopped before he really wanted to, but she continued to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling him back for one more, then one more. Still holding him close she asked, "What does it mean?"

Klaus pulled her hands from where they rested on his neck to hold them in her lap. "It means that you're coming with me to Blockley. I meant to go right after Christmas, but I'll wait until Sunny is better. I have a house there, just a cottage really, but the people who rented it before me planted a lovely garden, they assured me, though it is all covered in snow now. The villagers are all very kind and so grateful to have a doctor moving in. You will be my partner, Violet. I will teach you what I know and you will teach me what you know. We will be physician, surgeon and apothecary to these good English. I want you away from here, but most importantly I want you with me. Please say you will."

"And you love me… still?"

"I will always love you. I promise."

"Then I'm going wherever you're going."


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Day was cold and not only because of the weather. Everyone at Jelliston Park felt a deep melancholy without Sunny's sweet disposition and a sadness in their hearts that the little girl was so sick. No one celebrated. The family each took their turn at Sunny's sickbed and though she did not worsen that day, Klaus doubted she could really get much worse.

Halfway through the day, a carriage arrived, and Rosie announced that Mr. and Mrs. Quagmire had arrived. Violet and Klaus met them in the parlor. Charity embraced Violet so tightly, crying into her shoulder. Quietly Quigley said, "I do regret what has happened here these last few weeks. I have been gone from home too long and was unaware of the change in my sister's disposition. Violet is not the only one who has suffered at the hands of Isadora." He looked at his wife with sad eyes. "My Charity now admits to being bullied from day one. I wish she would have told me sooner, but now that we have more than just us to think about, I won't tolerate her to suffer, especially at the hands of my own family."

"I did not want to cause trouble," Charity chimed in, and Klaus noticed how she held her belly in a protective gesture.

"Charity! Are you with child?" asked Violet exuberantly, showing joy in the prospect.

"I am," the young girl admitted happily, wiping her tears away. "But after what we witnessed last night, well. Dr. Baudelaire, I commend you and my husband for your reservation. My brothers would have seen the end of Mr. Arthur if he had treated any of my sisters in such a manner."

"Anyway," said Quigley, shaking his head at the memory. "We're leaving a bit early for London. We're on our way right now, in fact, but we had to come to see you," continued Quigley. He turned to Violet, addressing her, "I am so sorry for ever bringing that scoundrel into my home. James was a fine man for the sea, but he's no longer a friend of mine. He departed our house before sunrise this morning."

"But how is your sister?" asked Charity, changing the subject.

"She is not well, to be honest," answered Klaus. "But we pray that she will recover quickly."

"So do we," said Charity, then they made their final goodbyes.

More weeks passed, more than Klaus had intended to wait, but he couldn't bear to leave Violet behind, and she couldn't bear to leave Sunny while she was sick. They spent many quiet days planning for their apothecary and Violet packed that favorite old tome of plants from the library. Justice Strauss was sad when they announced they were moving to Blockley, but also a little relieved to be freed of responsibility for this stubborn pair of siblings. It was agreed all around that Sunny would stay at Jelliston Park to finish her education. Justice Strauss would never part from Sunny and she was the closest thing the young girl had ever had to a mother.

Eventually, the fever lessened, and the labored breathing eased. It would take some recovery still, but one blessed day Klaus announced that Sunny was free from her infection. Violet spent almost every minute those last couple of days by Sunny's side, savoring every last second with her, until finally it was time to say goodbye. "We'll be back before you know it." Klaus assured the sisters. "It's only a three hour ride, and when it's warm Sunny can come stay with us for a while."

Not having a carriage of their own, they could only bring a few belongings along with their clothes. Each rode their own horse, which saddened the stable boy who loved those creatures, but he helped them pack their belongings. They dressed in their warmest traveling clothes, coats and cloaks, because even though the sun shone brightly the morning the two oldest Baudelaires departed Jelliston Park, the air remained icy cold.

Once on the road, Violet admitted to enjoying the prospect of the long journey on horseback and Klaus was glad to hear her so cheerful. It had been a very long time since she had even left the village of Portage. She had not been sad these past weeks exactly, but worried, of course, for Sunny, and reserved with her feelings towards Klaus. Not that he had pushed it. He was more than content with her decision to come with him, so followed her lead on their conduct towards one another. For now, at least.

Passing through several villages, they stopped only briefly to eat at an inn, but Klaus was anxious to get to Blockley. He explained to Violet that their cottage was called Little Laurel, that there was an apple orchard just to the south of the house, and that he had ordered a brand new stove and new bedding. He told her that he had hired help to clean the house and to aid in the cooking twice a week, a young girl named Janie, that he was sure Violet would soon adore. Janie's family lived only a mile away, farming the land that neighbored them, whose parents had many mouths to feed, and so were very grateful for any extra money that came in.

It was early afternoon when they wound the lonely road that led them to Little Laurel. Klaus was very glad not to have to pass through the village to get to their cottage. He wanted a few days to get settled, for Violet to feel comfortably at home, before they started receiving visitors and medical summons. Violet was appropriately appreciative at her first view of her new home. It was set on the side of the hill, with the winter skeletons of apple trees off in the distance. The house was made of stone, with lit windows and the door making a cheerful face at their arrival. Everything was covered by a deep layer of snow except for the road and the small path to the front door. Violet seemed surprised to see smoke coming from the chimney, and Klaus assured her that Janie would meet them today, that he had written ahead so that she could get the house ready for Violet.

They put their horses in the barn, where there was hay and water laid out for them, then carried their belongings to the house. Janie, a dark haired girl of about 15, dressed in shawl and clean apron, waited for them on the front step. "Hello Janie!" greeted Klaus. "This is my sister, Miss Baudelaire. How are you?"

"Very good, sir. Good to meet you Mistress." She gave a little curtsy then rushed to help Violet carry her bag.

"The pleasure is all mine," greeted Violet.

"The beds are all made, sir," she informed Klaus, as she took his coat and Violet's cloak and hung them by the door, "and the fires are all lit. It sure has been cold. How was your long ride from Portage?"

"It was pleasant enough, but it is good to be here now, don't you think, Violet?" Violet agreed, looking all around, seeming eager to explore.

"My mother sent along eggs, cheese and a fresh loaf of bread to get you started on supper. Father came by this morning to make sure your well wasn't frozen and I've fetched you some water on the stove."

"You've thought of everything, clever girl," praised Violet and the young girl seemed pleased.

"Remember not to tell anyone we're here yet, if you don't mind, Janie? We need a few days here to get used to the place. Can you come again in three days? Then we can take a trip together to the village to get some supplies. We'll know better what we'll need by then."

Janie nodded. "Would you like Dr. Baudelaire to carry you home on his horse, Janie?" asked Violet.

"No Mistress. I have little BlackJack tied up on the side of the house. Can't walk too far in this deep snow and my brother lets me borrow his pony when he's not using him."

"Very well. Thank you so much for making the house so cheerful. See you in a few days." Walking her outside, they made sure she got on her horse and was riding away safely before going back inside.

Klaus shut and locked the door behind him, feeling a sense of relief. He was finally starting his own life. It felt good, like shedding old skin, and exciting, like kissing your love for the first time. He watched Violet pull open every cabinet and drawer, taking a quick inventory of the house, running her hand over the furniture, and admiring the new stove.

Klaus grabbed their bags and led her upstairs and through a narrow hallway where several bedroom doors stood open. The first one he showed her was a small corner room, but so sunny with two windows, white walls and warm blankets on the bed. "This can be Sunny's bedroom when she comes to stay with us."

Next, he pulled her into a room full of shelves and cabinets, with a thick rug on the floor in front of a glowing fireplace along with two comfortable looking armchairs. There were curtains on the window and a lovely wrought iron bed, also made up with thick, warm bedding. "This is your room, Violet, to do with as you please," but he didn't set her things in there. He bade her to keep following him to the last room in the hall.

The door was open and the large room was warm from the fireplace. The bed was twice as large as the previous ones Violet had seen, also made from wrought iron, and covered in new luxurious bedding. There was a bedside table on each side of the bed and it was also bright with windows. A dressing table and a very large wardrobe took up one wall, and there was a table with two plush chairs in front of the fireplace. Klaus set the bags down by the door and pulled her deeper into the room. "That room is all for you, like I said, but this one is also yours…and mine, if you wish." Violet let out a shuddering breath.

She glanced at the bed, then at him, taking a step closer, nodding, "I want to be with you, Klaus." The longing for her that he had been feeling doubled at her words. He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head. "No. This is our home and we are alone. We don't need to hide here. We don't need to be ashamed." He picked at a few stray locks of hair that had come loose from her bun. "Will you take your hair down for me?" She gave a light laugh and headed to the dressing table. Klaus sat down in one of the chairs by the fire to unlace his boots, taking layers off until it was only his bare feet on the thick rug. Violet was watching him, but he pretended not to notice as he stood to take off his waistcoat, untied his neck wrap and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it up over his head and leaving it where it landed on the floor.

Hair loose and wavy now, she approached him silently, reaching out to place a hand on his chest, another one on his stomach, her fingers spreading, feeling him as she slowly caressed up to his neck. Her hands felt like heaven and he closed his eyes, reveling in her gentleness.

"Klaus," she said simply, drawing his eyes back to her. She unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off, then her dress. Klaus reached around her, drawing her into his embrace as he loosened the stays of her corset. She was not idle, but drew her fingertips over his shoulder blades and down his spine. She placed a chaste kiss to the center of his chest.

The corset fell to the floor to join the pile of discarded clothes. Klaus knelt in front of Violet, untied her boots then took them off. He lifted the hem of her shift and handed it to her to hold. His hands glided up her stockinged calf to her thigh, unrolling her thick stockings until he could pull it off her foot. Starting at her knee, he placed kisses up the inside of her thigh, dragging his lips and tongue, and she unconsciously lifted her shift higher, her head thrown back as she anticipated where his kisses might lead, but then he stopped, and repeated the procedure with her other leg. Upon standing again, though, he dragged his hand up the back of her thigh and up into her shift until it rested on the bare skin of her back. Violet's chest heaved with arousal. With his other hand he plucked at the tie of her shift. The loose garment pulled easily down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. He stroked them with his fingertips, the sweet curve of them, and the dark nipples that peaked from his touch.

"I am ashamed to admit that I have thought of your breasts every day since we swam in the pond last summer," he told her, leaning down to taste them, then cupping them as he kissed along her collar bone and up the column of her neck. The only thing holding her shift on now was the way it hung at the bend of her arms. It had been several weeks since their last kiss and he had been desperate for it. When he met her lips with his at last he tangled his fingers in her hair, and she was all softness and fullness and breath. She made a little appreciative noise in the back of her throat, then stood on her tiptoes to better reach him, pulling him as close as possible by his waist, then let go of him to fumble with the buttons on his pants, pushing them hurriedly off his hips and he gratefully stepped out of them.

Walking them to the bed, Klaus laid down on it slowly, making sure she followed over him, never breaking their kiss. He had his hands under that white shift again, feeling the roundness of her bottom, pulling her thighs to either side of him, and he was ready to push into her, could feel how he was just inside her slick warmth. "Yes, Klaus," she murmured against his lips, encouraging him. "I'm yours. Make me yours." It was the ultimate in hedonistic, self-indulgence, the way Klaus felt as he slid all the way into Violet, thinking he had found the rarest, most excessive pleasure of mind and body.

There was only the smallest gasp of pain and no hesitation from her as she began to move over him, taking him in and out of her body. Sitting up, she pulled her arms out of the shift and the fabric puddled around their laps, obscuring any view of their coupling. He gazed at her in her nakedness, all sweet innocence and gentle sin, and realized if making love to Violet offended heaven, then he would gladly accept his damnation.

Her eyes were shut, long hair hanging past her breasts, lips parted in breaths that were becoming harsher by the moment. In other words Violet looked like a wanton goddess to Klaus, wild and natural, but he knew she was nothing but tender virtue and he felt so grateful for this gift that she gave him. He pulled her down to him, to kiss her again, to hold the weight of her breasts, rolling them over to lay between her bent legs so he could thrust into her as fast as he pleased, so he could nuzzle his face in her bosom as he did so.

Violet's back arched as he kissed her neck and he slipped his arm behind her to hold her so close, his chest moving flush against hers. "Klaus," she called out breathlessly.

He felt a tremor run through her body, her arms and legs tightening around him. "Violet. That's so good," he told her in her ear, feeling a gentle pulse around his erection that was buried deep inside of her. "I love you, sweet girl."

And with his face nestled in her neck, he experienced pleasure beyond what he had known before as he reached his climax inside the woman that he loved. After a few minutes, when their breathing had returned to normal, he climbed off Violet to pull that damn garment from between them, and bade her to join him under the new covers of their bed.

At first they faced each other, heads sharing a pillow, kissing some, smiling a lot, and feeling comfortable in the quiet, where only popping embers from the fire made any noise in the house, but soon Klaus propped himself up on an elbow, to better see his lover. As he kissed her he pulled the blankets down just a little so he could touch her breasts again, plucking at the nipples then soothing it all with the palm of his hand. Using one finger, he pulled the blanket more, exposing her belly button to him, which he drew circles around in an ever widening circumference until he had the blankets pushed down past her thighs. He wished to touch her, to watch her pleasure. "Will you open your legs for me, Violet?" he asked, voice husky.

She turned her face to hide under his, but did as he asked, turning on her back. She was wet with a mixture of him and her as he pressed his fingers deep inside of her, feeling her soft vagina, then pulling out to feel the rest of her, circling the little nub that had her gasping and trembling, then starting again. Watching as she unconsciously drew her fingertips over her belly and over her own breasts, he wondered if she had ever touched herself the way he was touching her now. Had she thought of him when she did?

It didn't take long until her muscles were incredibly tense. His slow, steady rhythm had her moving against him, calling out his name and then he watched how she trembled, her mouth parted in silent pleasure, feeling the squeeze around his fingers, liking it especially when she used her own hand to push his deeper inside her, holding it there as she rode out her orgasm against his hand.

She turned into his body again, nestling her knee inbetween his and wrapping her arm around his waist, keeping her face hidden under his cheek. She was so sated that she fell asleep quickly as he stroked her long hair and the skin along her spine. He gently untangled them and snuck out of the bed, put his pants on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The light outside was just beginning to fail and the room dim with the fire just glowing embers. Klaus added wood to the fire, and some to the stove to heat up some water for tea.

Violet slept for over an hour, coming to find him dressed in her shift again and a shawl around her shoulders. He read by the fire, still bare chested, but feeling ridiculously content when he saw her there, like she was a gift, just for him, and he wanted to unwrap her all over again. They grinned at each other, happy. "I'm hungry," Violet announced, turning her attention to the kitchen stove. She poured herself a cup of tea and sliced bread and cheese, toasting them over the stove, enough for them both.

She brought her cup and a plate for them each with her to sit opposite Klaus by the fire. "Add sugar and milk to our list. I'm not sure how long I can drink this black tea," she said and Klaus laughed at her. "What? It's strong enough to grow hair on my chest."

"Is it very bad to say that I am really enjoying being all alone with you, Violet?" Klaus asked her. "So many times I've wished for just a few minutes alone with you so that we can just be us, to find out who we are together, and now to have all of this uninterrupted time feels like a luxurious indulgence. It makes me selfish. I never want to share you again," he admitted.

"Well," she said, "when it comes to us, I suppose being selfish is a good thing. I like having you all to myself. This," she gestured to the house and then between themselves, "feels good. A really good beginning."

He waited impatiently until she had taken her last sip of tea, then quickly set aside his food and was pulling her back up the stairs, telling her, "I have to have you now, Violet." Once inside their room he pulled her shift off, not making that mistake again, and kissed her, tasting tea on her tongue. He turned her around, moving her hair all to one side to kiss across one shoulder then the other, squeezing her bottom, her thighs, her breasts. He freed himself from his pants, pulling her hips close so that the cleft of her bottom welcomed his erect thrusts. He sucked at the pale skin just under her ear, moving his fingers to that sweet spot between her legs, to feel her arousal. "Oh God," was all he could say.

Klaus leaned Violet over the nearest surface, which happened to be the bed, and hastily guided himself into her slick warmth. He felt only a little sorry when she hissed quietly, sore from their earlier love making. She looked at him over her shoulder, then away again, moaning quietly when he began to thrust hard and steady, and she gasped little incomprehensible words each time his hips hit her bottom. Hands gliding up to her shoulders then back down to cup her bottom, he watched as he disappeared into her, watched as her body trembled and grew damp with sweat, and watched her surrender completely to him for the third time that day. It felt incredible, completely empowering, to make this beautiful girl call his name in pleasure, and to hold her in his arms as gave himself to her.

They collapsed onto the bed and Klaus felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. You were probably sore and tired? I should be more careful with you."

She laughed, climbing over him as he rolled on his back, straddling him, kissing him. "You are not sorry. I can tell by that satisfied look on your face," she teased.

"Well, you put that there," he breathed heavily, and she continued to kiss along his jawline and his neck. He pulled her with him as he scooted back in the bed to sit against the iron headboard in order to reach the drawer in one of the bedside tables, pulling out a small box that he handed to her. She inspected it in the dim light from the fire.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Something for you. Open it," he said, stroking her thigh absentmindedly.

Inside the box was a ring, made of both silver and gold, two thin bands that came together to form an intricate knot. "A lover's knot," Klaus informed her. "I know we can't be wed, or wear a wedding ring, but maybe you would consider wearing this ring, Violet." He paused for a moment and Violet remained silent, waiting for what else he had to say. "So many times I've heard different people, including yourself, tell me that I am tied up in your apron strings, or that you have me wrapped around your little finger. Everyone wants me to cut my ties with you when all I want to do is to tie our strings a little tighter, wrap myself a little closer to you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I could marry you, I would." He took the ring from her fingers and placed it onto her right ring finger. "This ring is how I want to be with you, tied up endlessly, your life and mine."

She touched the knot again that rested on her finger, admiring it. "No beginning and no ending," she said. "It's perfect."

He couldn't help but agree. Klaus gathered her in his arms, kissing her, embracing her, savoring the knowledge that this would be the first of many, many days spent with Violet in their new home together, in their new life together. He instinctively knew that no matter how many ups and downs they experienced on this new journey together, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be an easy one, that a life spent together with Violet would always be perfect.

The End


End file.
